


Love is all you need

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: This is a story about characters from the 100 being in high school. The story will mostly center around Bellamy, Clarke and Lexa's point of views. it will show all of them struggling to find their place in high school. It is essentially a love story.





	1. Number 12

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm horrible at summaries so don't pay attention to it. This is my first time ever posting my work so I would love to hear what you guys think. This first chapter is kind of short but I will definitely be making the rest of the chapters longer. Raven and Monty are announcers for the basketball games and whenever they are announcing it will be italicized. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do!

_“Well hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the first varsity basketball game of the season. Tonight is going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride. We have Bellamy Blake with his Arkers and Ilian leading Trishanakru onto the basketball court as we speak. So it’s going to be a really fun game to watch.” Raven said as she looked at Monty for approval._

_“Yes Raven there is a bit of a rivalry between our two schools so this game is going to be very interesting. I have a feeling the crowd is going to be on its feet a lot tonight.” He said as he shot the crowd a smile._

_“Oh look Bellamy Blake is entering the gym with his team now. The starters for our varsity team this year are Bellamy Blake number 12 as shooting guard. Lincoln number 3 as power forward. John Murphy number 27 as point guard and Anya Taylor number 8 as small forward. No one has claimed spot number five on this varsity team so there will just be a substitute in the position for now.”_

_“Yes Raven but the real question is how will our team play with only 4 starters against Trishanakru? Monty replied nervously. “Don’t worry we are going to kill it isn’t that right everyone?” Raven said with pure confidence and the crowd also erupted with cheers._

“Hey princess!” Bellamy said smiling as he pulled Clarke in for a long kiss. “Hey yourself” she smiled leaning in for more. “I have to go, I have to prepare the team for the game.” He said with a pouty face. “Good luck sexy!” Clarke said winking at Bellamy as he ran onto the court.

On his way over to the team Bellamy decided to make a few practice shots. So Bellamy ran over to a basketball and ran onto the court passing the ball to Murphy who tossed it back to him with just enough time for Bellamy to slam dunk the ball. This caused the crowd to cheer very loudly and they even started to chant Bellamy’s name.

_“Wow Bellamy Blake is very prepared for this basketball game.” Raven said as she watched him move around the court. “The crowd seems to agree with you on that one Raven. The game will start in two minutes ladies and gentleman.” Monty said in his special announcer voice._

“Alright guys huddle up. This is our first game of the season so I need everyone’s focus to be on point tonight.” Bellamy said as he leaned down into the huddle.

 “That includes you Bellamy. Get Griffin out of your head for the next hour please.” Murphy pleaded while making eyes at Griffin.

“Fine Murph whatever you want. I need everyone watching me at all times. I didn’t number our plays and make code words up for no reason. So just keep your eyes on me. But if I find you not paying attention to me I will bench you myself. Are we clear?” he looked at all of them for approval. They all nodded at him and then put their hands one on top of the other. “Okay beat Trishanakru on 3. 1..2..3..BEAT TRISHANAKRU!” the team yelled while running onto the court.

Then the referee walked out onto the court, blew his whistle, and threw the ball into the air. Lincoln jumped up and snatched the ball from the other team and passed it to Bellamy who was already halfway down the court. Then he dunked the ball before the other team even knew what had happened.

“Nice shot babe!” Clarke yelled to Bellamy as he dashed by her giving her a quick wink. Clarke distracted Bellamy therefore he missed the rebound and got dirty looks from his teammates as Trishanakru slam dunked the ball for two.

“What the hell Blake? Didn’t I tell you to not let Clarke distract you tonight? You better get your head out of your ass before we start losing this game.” Murphy sighed and caught a rebound. He threw that rebound to Bellamy who ran it down the court for a layup. “Don’t worry Murph everything is going to be just fine.” Bellamy said as he slapped Murphy’s back. That sent shivers running down Murphy’s spine and then he rolled his eyes and ran off the court to take a break.

_“Things are looking pretty tense out on the court for Blake’s team tonight. They really need to pull it together before they fall into a hole that they can’t climb out of.” Monty gave Raven a worried look. “Alright crowd lets motivate the team a little when I say de you say fence.” Raven kept that little charade going on for about five minutes but it didn’t seem to effect the team at all._

_“Alright folks that concludes the first half of the game and the halftime score is 30 Arkadia and 26 Trishanakru. Just to let you know we have two new drinks at the concession stand tonight. They are the Ravenator and the Monticone but you might want to steer clear of Monty’s because it comes in an orange cone and aren’t you supposed to avoid those?” Raven smiled as she busted out laughing and Monty then shoved her off of the bleacher and onto the ground. Where she continued laughing at Monty._

At the half Bellamy sat on the bleachers with his head in his hands. He didn’t bother looking up when he felt soft hands start rubbing his back because he knew it was Clarke trying to comfort him. “Bell?” she said tipping his head up so she could see into his dark brown eyes.

“What’s going on with you tonight?” she said still looking at him.

 “I’m just under a lot of pressure Clarke. You don’t have to worry I will still win this game for you.” He replied with a smirk. Clarke leaned her head into his so that their foreheads were touching.

 “It’s just a game babe you don’t have to take it so seriously.”

 “Yes I do Clarke this isn’t just a game for me basketball is my whole world. It’s the one and only time that I get to be better than everyone else at something and I’m not willing to take that for granted.”

 “Then don’t.” she said leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Get back out there and show the world how talented Bellamy Blake really is.”

 “Thanks Clarke.” He said softly kissing her on her forehead. Then Bellamy fist bumped Lincoln and Murphy and ran back out onto the court.

_“Ladies and gentleman the game will resume in about 30 seconds!” Monty shouted into the mic anxiously. “Thanks for the heads up Monty. You really gave people time to return to their seats.” Raven said this while rolling her eyes._

For the second time that night Lincoln won the tipoff and threw the ball to Bellamy. Bellamy immediately threw up two fingers to Murphy and then three to Lincoln. This was one of Bellamy’s favorite plays. Bellamy came up the middle of the court and was stopped by Ilian who was trying to steal the ball from him. Then Bellamy stepped right then left and then bounced the ball through his legs to Lincoln. Who had just got positioned behind him with Murphy fending off any other players. Bellamy blocked Ilian as Lincoln shot the ball from the three pointer line. It sailed through the air and landed safely into the net.

_“Woah I can already see the ladies lining up at Lincolns door...” Raven said laughing into the mic. “Blake isn’t wasting anytime this half but the game isn’t over yet.” “Especially not for Lincoln!” Monty high fived Raven and was now laughing with her._

 

 

The game was down to the last 3 minutes and the score was Arkadia 68 Trishanakru 70. Murphy had the ball in his hands and started running for the basket when Ilian hit him like a truck and he landed face down on the ground. “Shit!” Murphy exclaimed as he moved and felt a sharp pain in his leg.

_“FOUL! THAT’S A FOUL!!” Raven yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. Monty then looked down at the referee who had just declared the hit a foul. “Yes ladies and gentleman that hit was just confirmed as a foul. John Murphy will have the opportunity to make two free throw shots seeing that he is able to.” Monty said as he tried to calm Raven down._

When Murphy had turned himself over he saw Bellamy who was examining his already swollen knee along with Dr. Griffin. Murphy went to sit up but was pushed back down by Abby.

 “No John I’m pulling you from the game.” She said with a look of dismay.

“No Abby I’m going to do this. My team needs me and I’m not about to let them down at a time like this. I don’t care if I hurt myself even more that Ilian kid isn’t winning this game as long as I’m on that court.” He said and then he took Bellamy’s hand and Abby helped get him to the free throw line.

When they got there Abby scurried off the court leaving Murphy with Bellamy. “Do it just as we practiced.” Bellamy said as he placed his hands on Murphy’s shoulders. Murphy suddenly felt very relaxed.

 “You got this Murph!” Bellamy yelled from the side of the court. That ignited a fire in Murphy’s eyes. When the ref passed him the ball he didn’t even bounce it he just let go and listened for the “swoosh” which was followed by the screaming crowd.

This time when the ref passed him the ball he looked at Ilian bounced the ball twice and shot without looking. He was still looking at Ilian with a big grin on his face as the ball sank into the net. Bellamy immediately ran over to help Murphy off the court.

_“Whoa John Murphy just closed up the gap tying the game at 70 points each with roughly a minute to go.” Monty said with a look of hope. “Um... earth to Raven.” Monty waved his hand in front of her face. “Oh sorry I was in shock who knew that John Murphy had that in him? I surely didn’t.” Raven said smirking at Monty._

The final minute of the game had resumed and Bellamy felt like he was playing the game in slow motion. Ilian was running the ball up the court and the substitute for Murphy couldn’t stay on him. Bellamy felt the anger rise with in him when Ilian made the shot for two.

“TIMEOUT!” Bellamy yelled. He looked up at the clock when he was jogging off the court and it said 20 seconds. His team huddled up very quickly at the end of the court and Bellamy started talking immediately.

“Great job on the court out there tonight guys. We just need to throw everything we’ve got into this last play. I want everyone’s eyes on me. Please for goodness sake get me the ball.” No one even blinked an eye they all knew that Bellamy had to knock down this last shot for the team.

“Everyone hands in and on 3 say we are Grounders. 1…2….3.” “WE ARE GROUNDERS!” the team yelled as they ran back onto the court.

 Anya threw the ball into Lincoln who eyed Bellamy as he was running down the court. He then threw the ball to Bellamy with all his might but when it came time for him to make the shot he faked it and the ball landed in Anya’s hands. The clock read 5 seconds and she shot it and the crowd went silent. Everyone held their breath as the ball sailed through the air bounced off the backboard and landed in the net.

_“Anya knocked down a 3 pointer and won the game for Arkadia!” Monty yelled as he pulled Raven into a hug that turned into a high five and a lot of laughing._

“Yes Anya I knew you could do it.” Bellamy yelled as he ran over and chest bumped her.

 “Thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself Blake. I won’t let you down this season.” She said eyeing Raven in the sound booth.

 “Go celebrate.” Bellamy said as he ran over to kiss Clarke.

_“That concludes tonight’s game we will see you back here next week this has been Monty and Raven. May we meet again.” They said in unison._

“Did I miss something?” Jasper said as he crawled out from under the desk.

 “What the hell? Were you under there the whole time Jasper!?” Raven said laughing. “I guess so. I will see you guys later.” He said yawning as he walked out the door.

“Does that boy do anything other than sleep?” Raven said looking at Monty.

“Oh god I hope so.” Monty replied shaking his head.

After turning away from Anya Bellamy ran straight over to Clarke. He lifted her up and spun her around placing a kiss on her cheek. “You played so well in the second half babe.” Clarke said as she ran her fingers through Bellamy’s thick wavy hair.

 “Yeah and I did it all just for you Clarke.” He smiled as he pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck.

“Bell.” Clarke moaned.

“Not here but I will reward you later for that epic performance.”

 “Alright fine. Later then.” He said as he placed Clarke down and stepped back.

 “I’m going to catch a ride home with Octavia.” Clarke said waving at the girl.

“Okay be safe and I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight babe.” Bellamy said as he blew a kiss at Clarke before going into the locker room.

Bellamy slowly walked over to his locker as some of his teammates congratulated him and slapped him on the back.

 “Yo Blake party at Anya’s in twenty minutes.” Lincoln said as he grabbed his gym bag and ran out of the locker room.

Bellamy opened up his locker and then took his jersey and undershirt off. As he placed them in his bag he saw Murphy walking over to him and wincing with pain as he took each step.

 “Murph.” Bellamy said with a deep voice. “If you keep walking on your knee like that it’s going to get worse.

“So you are telling me that I should instead of going to a party with the great Bellamy Blake go home and rest my knee? That’s insane Bell.” He said sitting down on the bench.

 “Well I’m not going.” Bellamy said retreating his eyes to the ground where he slipped off a shoe. “Oh Mr. Blake here is going to go home and skype Mrs. Blake all night isn’t he?” Murphy said while he raised his eyebrows up and down while smirking at Bellamy. “Quit it Murph. I don’t want to play any games right now.” Why not Bell? Is it because you know that I would beat you in a fight.” “Like hell you would.” Bellamy scoffed at Murphy. Then Bellamy charged Murphy which resulted in him landing right on top of Murphy. Their faces were inches away and Bellamy rose a hand to swipe some hair out of Murphy’s face. Murphy then grabbed Bellamy’s sides which caused him to squeal and Murphy then rolled on top of him. “See I told you I could beat you in a fight.” Murphy said not realizing that his hands were still on Bellamy’s abs. “I have to shower now Murph.” Bellamy said as Murphy moved off of him. “You wouldn’t wanted to keep your princess waiting now would you Bellamy?” Murphy said as he helped Bellamy off the ground. “Yeah I guess not. Oh and Murph.” Bellamy said grabbing Murphy’s arm. Then he felt a tingle run up his arm. “Be careful from now on and please don’t do anything stupid.” He pleaded. “Whatever you want Bell.” Murphy said while turning away to leave the locker room.

Now Bellamy was alone and he suddenly wished for Murph’s company. But he shook his head grabbed his bag and left the locker room. When he got to his car he unlocked it and sat down in the driver’s seat as his phone lit up.

**Clarke ;) – Hey Babe. Where are you? I’ve been waiting to skype you for like an hour now?**

**Bell** **\- Sorry I had to clean out my locker.**

Bellamy shut the car door and locked it and then his phone lit up again.

**Clarke ;) - It’s fine are we still going to skype tonight?**

**Bell** **\- No I really need to get some sleep.**

**The game really wore me out.**

**I will see you tomorrow at school.**

 


	2. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 don't expect them so fast I just had some extra time on my hands. I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter so please comment what you liked and didn't like about it. If you have any good ideas for me just let me know in the comments.

v=

Clarke suddenly awoke when she heard her alarm blaring at her from across the room. To stop the noise, she took her head and shoved it under her pillow.

“Good morning Griffin!” Raven said as she walked in carrying a plate of pancakes and bacon.

“Do you always sleep here Raven?” Clarke replied rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Pretty much. Anyway, here is your breakfast made by mama G and we are rolling out of here in twenty minutes so you better get a move on.” At that Raven skipped cheerfully out of the room and down the hallway leaving Clarke alone.

Clarke then got out of bed and changed into a cute dress. Then she finished eating, grabbed her bag, and went flying out the door as she yelled bye to Abby.

“Bye sweetheart!” Clarke heard as she ran out the door and then hopped in the car that was already occupied by Octavia and Raven.

“Where’s Bell?” Clarke said looking concerned. “He is just running a little late Clarke there is no need to worry.” Octavia said as she smirked at her phone.

The ride to school is only ten minutes but for Clarke it seemed like an eternity. She had no clue how she was going to focus on any of her school work that day. Her mind was swirling and she realized that she didn’t take her anxiety medication this morning and she knew that it was going to be an extremely long day.

“I will see you guys in first period.” Clarke said as she hopped out of the car and ran into the school.

“What’s her deal?” Raven said while giving Octavia an odd look. “I don’t know Rae but we got to get moving or we are going to be late for chemistry. I know that you would never pass up an opportunity to blow something up.” Both girls started laughing and then got out of the car and headed to first period.

As Clarke approached her locker she saw Bellamy leaning up against it. When he looked up and saw her a smile lit up his face.

“Clarke!” he said while pulling her into a hug. Clarke immediately melted into him and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

 “You okay princess?”

 “Yeah I’m fine now that I’m with you.” Clarke smiled and then laced their hands together. Then she led him down the hallway and into chemistry.

 

Lexa had arrived at her first official day at Arkadia High School late. This was mostly because of her little brother Aden who would not let her into the bathroom because he decided he was going to take thirty minutes to brush his hair. She rolled her eyes as she watched him run into the school. This being his first day of 7th grade she had to feel a little sad but at least they were still at the same school. This high school had 7th through 12th grade which Lexa thought was kind of odd.

Lexa didn’t even want to get out of the car let alone go searching the school for her first period. She was sick and tired of attending new schools and having to make brand new friends. She had to move schools so often because her dad was an officer in the military and he got re stationed quite a lot.

“Well here’s to my first day of junior year” she said to herself and then took a drink from her water bottle.

Then Lexa exited her car and entered the school. Her parents had already enrolled her and Aden so at least she didn’t have to worry about that. She then looked down at her schedule and her first class of the day was Chemistry. Lexa hated this subject more than anything in the world. But soon enough she found herself standing right outside the door and not wanting to enter the classroom.

When Lexa entered the classroom, she saw the most beautiful girl and that girl pretty much took her breath away. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled like the sky.

“Excuse me miss? Are you Alexandria Woods?” the teacher said staring at her.

“Yes. I’m sorry I’m late Professor Pike. I just had trouble finding your classroom.” She said frantically.

“Its fine. CLASS!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

 To Lexa’s astonishment about every student in the class looked like they were going to shit there pants and the rest of the students just straight up ignored him. When he had finally gotten enough of their attention he cleared his throat and said.

“Class this is Alexandria Woods. She will be joining us for the rest of the year.”

“Woah Lexa Woods the legendary basketball player.” Monty said looking at Raven only to see her mouth hanging wide open.

“I didn’t know that she was transferring to our school Monty. This is fantastic for our ratings.”

“Yeah thank God we will have something to talk about other than where Jasper falls asleep.” He said laughing as he looked over to see the boy yet again taking a nap.

“Would you like to introduce yourself to the class Alexandria?” Professor Pike said.

“Sure. My name is Alexandria Woods but I go by Lexa. I’m 16 years old and love to play basketball. I also have a little brother who goes to school here and his name is Aden.

“Okay please have a seat miss Woods.”

Then Lexa walked to the back of the room and took the only available seat which was next to her cousin Anya. As soon as Lexa sat down all of her attention went to the beautiful girl that took her breath away earlier when she entered the classroom. The girl was currently sitting on top of a boys lap but that didn’t turn Lexa away. There was something special about this girl and Lexa was going to get to know her.

“Woah Lex I can see you aren’t wasting anytime considering the fact you are already making heart eyes at someone.” Anya said to her.

“Shut up Anya I don’t even know who she is so it’s impossible for me to have a thing for her.” Lexa snapped back at her cousin.

“So that girl you can’t stop staring at is Clarke Griffin yeah she’s the one sitting on Bellamy Blake’s lap. Clarke is the head cheerleader and Bellamy is the star player of the basketball team. They have been dating since about freshmen year. So have fun trying to break them up. Then the girl that is staring at that hot guy sitting in the front is Octavia Blake. She is the sister of Bellamy Blake. Then there is Raven and Monty they are both announcers for the basketball team. That guy who is sleeping next to them is Jasper and he is always with Raven and Monty. Lastly there is John Murphy he and Bellamy are pretty tight and he is also on the basketball team.” Anya said nonchalantly.

“That’s a lot to take in Anya.” Lexa replied not taking her eyes off of Clarke.

“Well now you know who she is so you can definitely have a thing for her.” Anya winked at Lexa and then leapt out of her seat.

“Get back here Anya! You know that I’m going to get you back for saying that whether it is on the basketball court or right here in this classroom.” Lexa responded while glaring at the girl.

“Professor Pike I have to pee!” Anya said while running out of the room.

Lexa didn’t even bother to go after her because she was bound to run into her again sometime today. Lexa was also pretty content just staring at Clarke. She stared at Clarke until Professor Pike spoke up and said “This semester we will be switching Lab partners. I will also be assigning them to you. So I need everyone to listen up because when you get into class tomorrow I want you to be seated next to your new lab partner. I will project the list on the board until the end of class.”

When Lexa looked at the board she saw the names of everyone in the class. Then she started going down the list to find out who her lab partner was going to be. The list read

  1. Bellamy Blake and John Murphy
  2. Octavia Blake and Lincoln Oaken
  3. Raven Reyes and Monty Green
  4. Anya Taylor and Jasper Jordan
  5. Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin



There was also a bunch of other names listed but Lexa didn’t seem to care, fate was on her side for once in her life and she planned for it to stay that way.

“Walk me to cheer practice?” Clarke said smiling at Bellamy.

“It would be my pleasure.” He grinned back at Clarke and grabbed her hand.

“I can’t believe we aren’t going to be lab partners this semester Bell. We have never not been lab partners it’s going to be so weird.”

“Yeah I agree.” He said looking down at her. “It will be fine at least you weren’t paired up with Raven.” They both laughed at Bellamy’s comment. He knew she would be safe as long as she wasn’t with Raven because Raven loved to do her own experiments and some were a little too dangerous for his liking.

Soon they arrived at the gym and Bellamy let go of Clarke’s hand allowing her to enter before him. Bellamy was regretting basketball practice today because he was holding tryouts so he could finally fill that empty spot on the team.

The next thing he knew Clarke had pushed him up against the door and passionately kissed him. Bellamy felt embarrassed he hated when Clarke did this to him in public. Especially in front of his teammates.

“Hey! Let’s keep it PG there are kids in here Bellamy.” Murphy commented as he walked into the gym.

“Mind your own business Murphy.” Clarke responded glaring at him. Bellamy now pulled away from Clarke. She didn’t let go of him though which caused him to look away and say “I have to go start practice.”

“What’s wrong Bellamy?” she looked up at him.

“Nothing Clarke.” He sighed and pulled himself out of her grasp.

Clarke just stood there looking confused as Bellamy walked away from her and towards Murphy and the team. Clarke then pushed herself against the door and slid down it. When she hit the ground she put her head in her hands. Clarke could feel the anxiety attack coming and she was angry at herself for not taking her medication that morning.

Clarke now felt the door moving against her but she couldn’t find the strength to move. She kept her head in her hands and tried to ignore the person. Finally they gave up on opening that door and they instead opened the opposite door.

“Are you okay?” a girl asked as she kneeled down next to Clarke.

When Clarke removed her head from her hands she immediately locked eyes with the girl. Her eyes were emerald green and she was wearing a basketball uniform. “Yeah I’m fine. Your Lexa right?” Clarke asked looking hopeful.

“Yes, if I’m not mistaken we are lab partners in chemistry?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah we are.” Clarke said looking away from Lexa.

Tears were now running down her cheeks and Clarke couldn’t stop it from happening. Clarke jumped when Lexa grabbed her hands and said “Look at me and copy my breathing.”

Clarke listened to Lexa and breathed in and out as Lexa did. Clarke now felt like the attack was going away but she didn’t remove her hands from Lexa’s. “Thank you for helping me through that.” Clarke studied the girl as if she was studying a piece of art in a museum.

“You don’t have to thank me Clarke. My brother gets them all the time I’m just happy that I could help you through it.” She smiled at Clarke.

Clarke just looked at her in awe as she stood up and started walking towards the basketball team. Clarke also stood and walked over to the cheer team and started warming them up.

When Lexa walked up to the basketball team she took a seat on the bleachers next to her cousin Anya who was jamming out to some music. Lexa looked across the court and saw Clarke warming up the cheer team and she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Then she looked at Bellamy who seemed to be whispering something into Murphy’s ear. She had no clue what he said but she saw Murphy laughing so it must’ve been pretty funny.

“Alright everyone line up in the middle of the court please.” Bellamy announced.

Lexa then got up and stood at the end of the line.

“Alright there is only one spot open on varsity. That means only one of you is going to make it on the team. We are still picking some alternates though so don’t give up now. Let’s get started then.” He said as he stood in the middle of the court.

About 10 minutes later Lexa was bounding down the court with the basketball in her hands she then spun around someone and slam dunked the ball.

“Damn that girl has some real talent.” Murphy said pointing towards Lexa.

“Yeah it looks like we are going to have to settle for her.” Bellamy responded.

“Settle? There is no settling for Lexa Woods. She has been running circles around all of the guys for the whole entire try out. That girl could be the only person on the team and she would still win the game that’s how good she is.” Murphy now looked at Bellamy who crossed his arms.

“Fine Murph end the tryout and tell her that she got the spot.” He then turned and started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Murphy yelled at him.

Bellamy stopped walking, turned his head and said “Where do you think?” he then walked out of the gym.

“Fall in!” Murphy yelled at the players who immediately stopped and formed a circle around Murphy.

“The person taking the varsity position on the team is Lexa Woods. Now everyone get the hell out of the gym.” He said glaring at all of them.

Lexa then sauntered over to Murphy “Hey Murphy.”

“Hi Lexa. You were amazing out there you play with such ferocity.” Murphy said as he put his arm around Lexa’s shoulder.

“Thanks but no thanks.” She said as she removed Murphy’s arm from her shoulder. “I’m not into guys so you are out of luck.” She crossed her arms behind her back.

“Looks like we have more in common than we think.” Murphy sighed.

“You are gay?” Lexa said trying not to let her mouth hang open.

“Yes I’m gay. It should be kind of obvious besides the fact of me being single but that is going to change very soon.” Murphy smiled and took a seat on the bleachers.

Lexa followed him and took a seat next to him. When she sat her eyes traveled to Clarke who was running a cheer routine with her team. Clarke was so pretty and Lexa couldn’t stop staring at her. The only thing that snapped her out of it was Murphy saying “It looks like someone has a crush already but Clarke is taken. Trust me when I say a lot of people have been down that road only to turn around and come back. It’s mostly because of Bellamy but little Miss princess is a royal pain in the ass.” Murphy scoffed and turned to Lexa who punched him right in the gut.

“Damn it really is a good thing I picked you for the team but calm down I have a plan if you really want to end up with Clarke.” Murphy offered.

“What plan?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Well considering Bellamy is totally gay I’m going to help you break up that relationship. There is just one problem.”

“What problem?”

“Bellamy is a little too righteous to cheat on Clarke but I think if I make him jealous he will throw himself off the deep end.” Murphy smiled most likely because he thought his plan was pretty genius.

“So you want me to help you make Bellamy jealous? I’m in.” Lexa declared.

“Good we start now. Come with me.” Murphy gestured towards the door and Lexa stood and started walking across the gym.

Out of the corner of Lexa’s eye she saw Clarke staring at her and then Murphy grabbed her hand. Lexa still had her eyes on Clarke who looked like she was on fire and then she turned away from the sight and started yelling at the cheer team.

“Look at that my plan is already working.” Murphy smiled at Lexa and squeezed her hand this caused her to slam his head into the door frame.

“Try anything funny and I will end this right now.” Lexa glared at him.

“Damn okay just chill out and please don’t look like you want to kill me.” He sighed.

Clarke was just finishing up cheer practice when her phone started ringing. To her surprise it was Bellamy calling so she immediately answered. “Hey babe.” Clarke said.

“Hi Clarke. I’m down at the dropship if you want to head out here after cheer practice.”

“Okay I’m just finishing up now. I will be there in about 10 minutes.” She responded.

She then hung up the phone and ended cheer practice. Clarke arrived at the dropship about 10 minutes later. She exited her car and then scanned the park for Bellamy. She saw him sitting on the bleachers shirtless so she started walking over to him. Clarke loved this park that they called the dropship. It had a basketball court and a lot of the guys on the team had built a dropship out of scrap metal and Clarke was pretty amazed by how good it turned out when they first did it.

“Hey babe.” She said while sitting down on Bellamy’s lap.

“Hi.” He wrapped his arms around her but he had his attention on the basketball game that was going on out on the court.

“Look who just arrived.” Murphy commented and pointed toward the bleachers.

Lexa glanced over to see Clarke sitting on top of a shirtless Bellamy. Lexa was suddenly enraged so the next time she passed Murphy she slapped his ass. She also started whispering some dirty things in Murphy’s ear. She studied Bellamy every time she made a move on Murphy. He was not enjoying this and the only one who was oblivious to the situation was Clarke because she happily sat on his lap without saying a word.

“Whatever you’re doing just keep doing it.” Murphy whispered in her ear as she shot the ball and it landed in the basket.

Lexa waited for Murphy to have the ball and she was covering him until she took a step back and ran right into him. This caused both of them to fall onto the ground and Lexa was about to go for the kiss when she was ripped off Murphy by Bellamy.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? You could have severely hurt Murphy.” Bellamy yelled at Lexa.

“Sorry I guess I got a little too caught up in the game.” Lexa replied not backing down.

“It’s cool Bell just take a chill pill. Let’s play a little two on two.”

“Fine but next time don’t piss Lexa off and you won’t end up on the ground.” He told Murphy.

“Whatever Bell. Hey Lincoln come play with us.” Murphy yelled.

Lexa looked around for this so called Lincoln but she didn’t see anyone approaching them. Then a guy jumped out of a tree and landed on the court.

“Okay Lexa and Lincoln against me and Bellamy.” Murphy declared.

After about 20 minutes Lexa and Lincoln had won the game 21 to 14. Bellamy was pissed and this resulted in him leaving ad pulling Murphy off with him.

“You have a good jump shot. I’m glad that you are joining the team.” Lincoln addressed.

“Yeah me too.”

“Don’t worry too much about Bellamy he is just hot headed.”

“I won’t.” she replied.

“See you later.” He then walked off of the court which left Lexa standing alone.

When Lexa looked at the bleachers Clarke was gone. Lexa felt bad for her considering the way Bellamy had just left her earlier. It seemed she would have to wait until tomorrow to see Clarke again.

When Bellamy pulled up into his driveway he got out of the car and Murphy followed him. Bellamy slammed open the front door and bounded up the stairs skipping steps on the way up. Finally he entered his room and Murphy entered about a minute after him.

“What the hell is going on Bellamy?” Murphy questioned.

“You. Why can’t you just leave me be? Bellamy asked he then ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Murphy replied trying not to let a smile slip through.

“You know exactly what you are doing. So don’t lie to me Murphy.” Bellamy now moved closer to Murphy.

“Fine you got me I was trying to make you jealous. But this isn’t anything new Bellamy and I’m not planning on stopping.” He stared right into Bellamy’s eyes and then took a step back finding himself up against a wall.

“I knew it.” He breathed and took another step towards Murphy. There faces were now inches apart and despite what Bellamy was telling himself every part of his body was screaming at him to make the move. So he did. Bellamy and Murphy’s mouths crashed together. Bellamy had a feeling that was unlike anything that he had ever felt with Clarke. Bellamy had only stopped the kiss so he could catch his breath but apparently Murphy didn’t like that. Murphy pushed Bellamy back so he landed on the bed before he climbed on top of Bellamy he removed his shirt.

Murphy was now on top of Bellamy he was peppering kisses all down Bellamy’s neck and saying some dirty things to Bellamy. Bellamy was now very uncomfortable considering the fact that his dick was bulging in his pants. He rolled on top of Murphy now so he could undo his belt and pull down his pants. He was so relieved when he did this and Murphy’s hand immediately went to his dick. He directed it to his mouth and when it was in there Bellamy let out the biggest groan ever. Bellamy was so turned on by the fact that Murphy was underneath him sucking on his dick but Bellamy tried to control his thoughts because he didn’t want to come in Murphy’s mouth.

He had other plans for the boy but those plans didn’t come to pass considering that Murphy was amazing at what he was currently doing. Before Bellamy even knew what was happening he was yelling at the top of his lungs. He had never ever came like that in his entire life. After Bellamy recovered the only thing he could think to do was return the favor.

He just looked at Murphy and said “Your next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be trying to update once a week from here on out.


	3. When love comes knocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment what you guys think of this chapter I love feedback!

When Bellamy’s alarm clock went off at 6:30 he groaned and turned over so he could yell into his pillow.

“Could you keep it down? I’m trying to sleep over here.” Murphy asked.

Bellamy turned over and looked at Murphy and then he brought his hands to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He regretted his actions last night and didn’t want to face the consequences so he was going to have to let Murphy down easy.

“Murph about last night.” Bellamy paused trying to find the right words.

“Bell it’s cool I know that this isn’t going to turn into a regular thing and I won’t tell anyone either so don’t worry about it.” Murphy sighed and rolled off the bed.

“Thanks Murphy I want you to know that I do care about you it’s just Clarke.”

“I know I don’t want you to hurt the girl. I will do my best not to interfere but I can’t make any promises.” He smiled and slipped his shirt on. “I will see you at school.” He said and then left the room.

Bellamy knew that his life was about to get extremely hard but he got up and started getting ready for school. He wasn’t about to hide from anything, after all he loved a good challenge.

\---

It was only day two of this semester and Lexa already wanted school to be over. Unfortunately, she was just arriving but today she was early. For a moment, she sat in her car and watched other people enter the school. Then she saw her, Clarke was walking towards the school. Raven was hanging off one of her arms and Octavia off the other. They seemed to be laughing at something which made Lexa smile. After they entered she saw Bellamy walking through the parking lot. Then Murphy approached him and slapped his ass. Bellamy just laughed and to Lexa’s surprise he threw his arm around Murphy’s shoulder.

Lexa needed to see more of this so she hopped out of her car and practically ran to first period. She had followed Bellamy and Murphy most of the way to chemistry and all she saw was a lot of flirting. She was anxious to find out more about what was going on but class was about to start so instead of following Murphy and Bellamy she went into chemistry.

She had completely forgotten that Clarke was her lab partner so when she walked into the room she almost walked by her but then she remembered and sat down next to Clarke.

Clarke then turned to her and said, “Good morning Lexa.”

“Good morning Clarke.”

Lexa felt nothing but chills when Clarke said her name and Clarke was wearing a very short dress which was not helping her at all.

“Have you seen Bellamy today?” Clarke asked as she stared at Lexa.

“Yeah he walked into school right before I did this morning. It was actually right after you walked in.” Lexa said and then immediately realized how stalkerish that sounded.

“Oh, he just didn’t respond to my text messages this morning I’m worried.” Clarke sighed and placed her head in her hands.

“Hey, I’m sure its fine. I don’t really know Bellamy but I’m sure he just forgot to respond.” Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder to comfort her.

“You’re probably right. Thank you again Lexa.” Clarke smiled at her.

“For what?” Lexa asked confused.

“For being there for me again.”

“I know we just met Clarke but you can come to me with any problems. I already feel like one of your friends anyway.” Lexa replied.

“You are trust me.” Then Clarke abruptly turned when she saw Bellamy walk in with Murphy.

The two boys were horsing around as always. It seemed to be getting out of control until Professor Pike spoke up “Gentlemen please have a seat I would like to start class as long as the two of you are okay with it?” he looked for their approval. “Today we are doing a lab so I’m going to assume that all of you are sitting next to your newly assigned partners.”

He kept talking but Lexa wasn’t listening after all she hated chemistry. Instead she listened in on the conversation that Clarke was having with Bellamy.

“Bell where have you been?” she asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” He whispered back to her.

Instead of responding she just turned around and crossed her arms.

“Professor Pike?” Raven asked excitedly.

“Yes Raven?” he sighed.

“Will the lab today have anything to do with explosives?” Raven asked.

“No, it will not Raven.”

“Any other questions? Okay then you can go ahead and begin your labs.” He announced and then took a seat at his desk.

“Give me a minute Lexa.” She said as she got up and went over to Bellamy.

Lexa just looked back and saw Clarke and Bellamy talking. She wanted to be happy for Clarke but she couldn’t support her relationship with Bellamy. She didn’t want to sabotage it either. She was stuck and all she could hope was that it wouldn’t work out between Bellamy and Clarke.

Soon Clarke returned all smiley and Lexa wanted someone to punch her in the face.

“Hey Anya. Please hit me as hard as you can.” Lexa whispered to her cousin.

“Hell no. I’m not getting in trouble for you.” She responded.

“You’re such a baby.” Lexa laughed and then looked at Clarke who seemed to be very confused.

“Oh, sorry let’s just get this lab done.” Lexa said as she stared into Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes.

Then Anya kicked Lexa in the back causing her to land on the floor.

“What the hell was that for?” Lexa asked angrily as she stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked and she was very confused.

“Yeah I’m fine Clarke but Anya’s not.” Lexa eyed her opponent for a moment.

Then she charged at Anya this caused both girls to end up on the ground. Lexa was punching Anya in the face repeatedly. Anya was just taking it like a champ. No one was really paying attention to the two girls that were wrestling on the ground except for Clarke. She looked at Octavia who was trying to get Lincoln’s attention. Japer was sleeping while Raven and Monty seemed to be pretty deep into the lab. When she looked at Bellamy she saw Murphy and him laughing at something Murphy had drawn on his paper. Even Professor Pike wasn’t paying attention he was dead asleep at his desk.

Clarke looked back at the girls wrestling on the floor and Lexa seemed to be dominating this fight. Then Lexa stood up and said “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

“Sorry about that.” Lexa said as she plopped back down in her seat next to Clarke.

“It’s okay. What did you say at the end of the fight?” Clarke asked curiously.

“I said your fight is over.”

“What language is that?” Clarke questioned?

“It’s my language.” Lexa now stared at Clarke who stared right back at her with her mouth hanging open.

“Yours? You made it up?”

“Indeed, I did.”

Then the bell rang and Lexa stood up and walked out of the room. Clarke just sat there stunned there was something about Lexa but she just couldn’t figure it out.

\---

The bell had just rung and Clarke found herself not wanting to leave first period. She had just found out that Lexa has her own language. She wanted to run after Lexa and find out more about her. So, she stood and started for the door but unfortunately Bellamy had grabbed hold of her before she could get out of the room.

“Let go of me.” She was trying to rip his hands off her body.”

“What’s going on Clarke?” Bellamy asked as he spun her around so that she was facing him.

Clarke was still fighting to get Bellamy’s hands off her body but he wasn’t letting go. Clarke’s breath started getting faster and she could feel her heartbeat elevating again. She had taken her anxiety medication this morning but that didn’t seem to matter right now because the attack was starting. Clarke was now crying because Bellamy was suffocating her.

“What’s wrong Clarke?” he asked again.

“Let go of me.” She huffed out.

He still wasn’t listening and Clarke couldn’t regain control. So here she was in the middle of a now nearly empty classroom having a panic attack. Then Clarke looked at the door, someone had just entered.

“Get away from her.” Lexa yelled. She now ran over and kneeled next to Clarke.

“Clarke listen to my voice okay?” she looked down at the girl for approval and grabbed her hands.

“You are going to follow my breathing. Breathe in. Now breathe out. Again breathe in. Hold it okay now let it out. You are doing great Clarke.” She smiled and continued helping the girl focus on her breathing.

Clarke’s attack was now over and the first thing she did was run out the door. She didn’t stop when Bellamy called her name all she did was run. She ran down the hallway and exited the school. Then she ran towards the woods. Once she was deep enough into them she sat down and caught her breath while leaning up against a tree.

\--

Lexa was standing with Bellamy in the chemistry room the two of them just staring at each other. Lexa knew why Clarke had run it was because of Bellamy.

“Maybe you can tell me what’s going on?” Bellamy asked crossing his arms.

“I just came back here to get my textbook and good thing I did.” Lexa spit her words at him like they were venom from a snake’s mouth.

“Why is that a good thing?”

“Because of you fuckface.” She snapped.

“How is this my fault?” Bellamy laughed and was seemingly confused by the whole situation.

“If your too stupid to figure it out then that’s your problem.” Lexa scoffed and then walked out of the room.

She was so beyond sick of everyone’s bullshit and she was supposed to be going to second period but instead she walked out of the school. She saw a forest and headed towards it. For as long as she can remember the forest has always been her favorite place to be. She walked until she saw Clarke and she stopped dead in her tracks.

“What are you doing out here?” Lexa asked surprised.

“I just I had to get away.” Clarke stared at the ground.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to feel this way anymore.” Lexa replied as she walked over and sat down in front of Clarke.

“I can’t stop it Lexa. I can’t…” The tears started streaming down her face now. Lexa felt Clarke’s pain she wanted so badly to comfort her but she knew how Clarke would respond. Despite what she thought she moved next to Clarke and gestured for the girl to lean onto her. Lexa now had both of her arms wrapped around Clarke as she cried into her shoulder.

“You will get through this.” Lexa whispered and Clarke looked up at her.

“How?” Clarke was still looking up at Lexa and she was currently lost in her green eyes.

“You need to talk about it.”

“I can’t.” Clarke said as she buried her head back in Lexa’s shoulder.

“I won’t force you to talk about it Clarke but just know that I’m here for whenever you are ready to.” Lexa was now rubbing small circles on Clarke’s back. “I know that Bellamy just makes it all worse. So if you ever have any problems with him just let me know and I will handle it.” She assured.

“Thanks Lexa you are a life saver.” Clarke smiled not wanting this lovely moment between them to end.

\--

Bellamy was on his way to the gym for basketball practice and he was going to find out what the hell was going on. Then he turned a corner and was pinned up against the wall by Murphy. Their faces were now inches apart and the two kissed despite Bellamy’s efforts to stop it from happening. Then that kiss turned into making out. Before Bellamy even knew what was happening his shirt was off and Murphy was making his way down to his belt buckle.

“Murph we are in the middle off a hallway.” Bellamy reminded him but that didn’t seem to slow Murphy down at all. Now Bellamy’s pants were down and so were his underwear and he was now standing stark naked in the middle of the hallway with his dick down Murphy’s throat. Murphy had Bellamy completely unhinged and his moans were becoming uncontrollable. Murphy knew Bellamy wasn’t going to last any longer so he pushed Bellamy deeper down his throat. Then Bellamy was seeing stars and he was being directed down from his high by Murphy who was just now removing Bellamy’s dick from his mouth.

“Murph you are amazing.” Bellamy smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I know.” He replied smugly.

“You can’t go into practice like that.” Bellamy said pointing at his shorts.

“What did you expect me to not be turned on from giving you a blowjob?” he asked.

“Let me take care of it really quick.” Bellamy answered.

\--

Lexa was now on her way to basketball practice it had been such a long day and she just really wanted to go home. She was almost to the gym but when she turned a corner she heard some noises and when she looked down the hallway she saw something that she can never ever erase from her mind. Bellamy was on his knees sucking Murphy’s dick in the middle of the hallway. For a second she just stood there with her mouth hanging open but then she turned around and ran around the corner. She was just hoping that neither of them had seen her.

How was she supposed to ever look at either of them again without seeing this? How was she going to tell Clarke that she saw her boyfriend sucking a guy’s dick in the hallway outside of the gym. This situation had disaster written all over it.

\--

Clarke walked into the gym about ten minutes late for cheer practice. No one seemed to care that Clarke was late or even there at all. Octavia was leading the practice just fine without her so Clarke decided that she would watch the basketball practice instead.

She saw Lexa on the court she was playing on the opposite team of Murphy and Bellamy and she seemed to be kicking their asses which Clarke laughed at. Clarke didn’t find herself watching Bellamy play basketball. She was watching Lexa play. Lexa seemed to be running circles around those guys and she was so elegant in her movements. Clarke could watch this girl play basketball all day if she could.

Clarke had been watching the practice for about two hours now. Then she looked around the gym and found it pretty much empty.

“Practice is over.” Bellamy’s voice boomed throughout the gym.

When Clarke saw everyone retreat to the locker rooms she approached Bellamy.

“There you are I’ve been looking for you all day.” Bellamy said pulling his shirt off his head and revealing his sweaty abs.

“You have?” Clarke asked confused.

“Yes, I’m worried about you Clarke.” He now hugged her.

“I’m okay Bellamy.”

“Great. Then explain what happened earlier.” He replied as he released her from his hug.

“I’m was just tired and stressed out that’s all.” She lied hoping that he would buy it.

“What about Lexa?” he raised his eyebrows and cocked his head at her.”

“What about her?” Clarke responded crossing her arms.

“Nothing I guess let me take you home.” He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the gym.

When Clarke was walking out of the gym she saw Lexa putting her bag in the trunk.

“I left something in my locker I will be right back.” She told Bellamy as she ran off towards Lexa.

“Hey.” Clarke smiled as she approached Lexa.

“Hi Clarke.” Lexa could already feel the electricity between them and Clarke wasn’t even that close to her.

“I was watching you play during practice today.” Clarke blushed. “You are really as amazing as they say you are.”

“Thank you Clarke I didn’t know that you were a fan of basketball.”

“I love basketball!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Good to know. I would love to keep talking but I have to go.” She replied reaching for her car door. Lexa knew if she stayed anywhere near Clarke she would end up letting what she saw in the hallway earlier slip.

“Okay see you later I guess.” Clarke sighed as she kicked the ground with her foot.

“How about I give you my phone number and you can text me whenever you want.” Lexa offered holding her phone out. Lexa hated herself for saying that because she was supposed to be distancing herself from Clarke not getting closer to her.

Clarkes face had lit up immediately and she responded with “Yes that would be awesome.”

Once her and Clarke had exchanged numbers she was about to get in the car but then Clarke walked up to her and hugged her. Lexa hugged this girl back as tight as she could. It seemed neither of them wanted to let go. After two minutes Lexa let go of Clarke and got into her car. Neither girl said anything because the moment was already perfect the way it was. Clarke then watched Lexa drive into the distance. Suddenly Clarke felt empty or like someone had taken away one of her organs that is necessary for survival. Clarke wasn’t sure what to think but she wasn’t about to rule anything out yet either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was kind of short but I know that my next one is going to be as long as I can make it. Expect an update in the next week or so. If you like this story than leave a kudos.


	4. The Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave a comment on what you though of the story I love hearing from you guys.

 

It had now been two weeks since that night in the parking lot and Lexa was struggling. They had lost both of their basketball games the past two weeks this was mostly because Bellamy and Murphy were too busy flirting on the court. Lexa was also off her game because she was trying not to think about Clarke while also trying to ignore Murphy and Bellamy. Lexa had avoided Clarke to the best of her ability in these past two weeks. She wanted to tell Clarke what was going on so badly. She even tried to reason with Murphy but he just wanted to mess around with Bellamy it seemed. As Lexa went to sleep that night she received a text from Clarke.

Klark: Are you intentionally ignoring me?

Lexa wanted to respond but she decided against it. All she could do was try an sleep and hope that she could speak to Clarke tomorrow.

\--

Clarke had waited for Lexa to respond for almost an hour now. Clarke had no clue what she had done to Lexa and she was very confused. It was late but Clarke sought comfort and she was going to get it. Clarke climbed out of her window and walked over to Bellamy’s window. Clarke loved that they lived right next to each other it made sneaking out a lot easier for her. Bellamy always left his window unlocked and when Clarke tried opening it the window slid open. When she climbed through the window she saw Bellamy on the bed.

“Hey Bell.”

“What the fuck are you doing in here Clarke?” Bellamy yelled.

Then Murphy’s head popped up from Bellamy’s waist. Clarke was shocked and all she felt was pain.

“Clarke, it’s not what it looks like.” Bellamy assured.

“Then what is it?” she asked coldly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

“Just give me a minute to explain.” He said as he stood and started getting dressed.

Before Clarke even knew what, she was doing she had exited Bellamy’s room via the window. Bellamy yelled at her to come back but she just ran. Clarke ran down the street and kept running until her lungs were burning. Then she sat on the curb and cried and suddenly she felt an attack coming on. Clarke reached for her phone and called the only person who could help her through this. The phone rang twice and then she heard movement from the line.

“Clarke is everything okay?” Lexa asked as she rubbed her eyes. Lexa just heard crying on the line. “Clarke tell me where you are.” Lexa was now getting dressed and she grabbed her car keys as she sprinted towards her front door.

“I’m on the corner of Gray and 9th.”

Lexa drove as fast as she could thankfully Clarke happened to be two minutes from her house. When Lexa saw Clarke on the side of the road she parked her car and flew out of the door.

When she got to Clarke she sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. “Just follow my breathing Clarke.”

Lexa helped Clarke through this attack just like the other two. Once Clarke was back to normal Lexa continued to hold her.

“Thanks Lexa for always being there for me.” Clarke sniffled into her shoulder.

“You don’t have to thank me Clarke.” Lexa replied as she caressed her cheek with the side of her hand.

“I thought you wouldn’t answer since you have been ignoring me.”

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed. “I didn’t want to ignore you I just didn’t want to interfere with you and Bellamy.” She now looked down at Clarke. “May I ask why you are on a street corner at one in the morning?”

Clarke removed her head from Lexa’s shoulder and sat up straight looking the girl in the eye. “I went over to Bellamy’s because I needed to talk to him and when I entered his room through his window like I always do.” Clarke stopped finding herself unable to continue.

“You can tell me Clarke.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and held it tight.

“Murphy was going down on him or something along the lines of that.” Tears started running down Clarke’s face again. “Why would he cheat on me Lex?” she asked staring deep into Lexa’s eyes.

“Well most likely because he is gay and doesn’t want to admit it. I’m not saying he doesn’t love you Clarke because he just might.” Clarke now released Lexa’s hand from hers and turned away from her.

“Don’t shut me out Clarke. Look at me.”

Clarke now looked at Lexa and then she said, “No one loves me.” Then she burst into tears.

Lexa opened her arms up and grabbed Clarke. As she held Clarke in her arms she said, “That’s not true and you know it.”

Lexa then released Clarke and stood up. “Let me take you home.” Lexa offered.

“No, I can’t.”

“Why not?” Lexa asked confused.

“Bellamy lives right next door and I ran.” Clarke looked down because she felt ashamed of herself for running from Bellamy.

“Okay just get in the car.” Lexa opened the passenger door and helped Clarke into the seat. After Lexa got Clarke in the car she walked around and climbed into the driver’s seat. Lexa drove for about two minutes and then she pulled into her driveway.

“Holy shit. This is your house?”

“Yeah.” Was all Lexa said before climbing out of the vehicle. Once they were both out of the car Lexa walked to the front door and opened it. When they entered the house, Lexa walked up the stairs and then took a right down a hallway and then a left. When they reached the end of the hallway Lexa opened her door revealing her room to Clarke.

It was dark so Clarke couldn’t really see anything that well. Lexa directed her to the bed and said, “you can sleep here.”

“No Lexa it’s your bed I will sleep on the floor.”

“Like hell you will, you are sleeping on the bed Clarke.” Lexa demanded as she started making a bed for herself on the floor.

“Fine but I’m not depriving you of your bed Lexa. You can sleep in it with me.” Clarke offered with a half-smile on her face.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Well if you aren’t sleeping up here then I’m not.” Clarke sat on the ground with her arms crossed.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and then bent down. She lifted Clarke up despite Clarke’s attempts to stop her. When Lexa placed Clarke down on the bed she smiled knowing that she had won. Clarke saw this and then grabbed Lexa and pulled her down onto the bed.

“If you even think about getting up then I will be sleeping on the floor.” Clarke threatened.

Lexa just layed there and stared at the ceiling. Clarke was testing Lexa that was for sure and now she had to be on her very best behavior. So, Lexa turned her back to Clarke and attempted to sleep.

\--

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered at she jostled Lexa to wake her up.

“What is it Clarke?” Lexa yawned and awaited the girl’s response.

“Never mind.”

Lexa now turned to face Clarke “Clarke tell me what it is please.”

“I had a bad dream.” She said trying not to look at Lexa.

“Come here.”

“What?” Clarke blankly stared at Lexa.

“Let me hold you.” Lexa simply stated.

Now Clarke moved toward Lexa and she now lay her head on Lexa’s chest and had her arm wrapped around Lexa’s body.

“Now go to sleep, meizen.”

Clarke had no clue what Lexa had said but she didn’t really care. For once in her life she listened to someone else and did as she was told.

\--

When Lexa woke up she felt extremely rested. She found Clarke in the same spot she left her in except for their legs were now entangled. Lexa smiled she hadn’t felt like this ever and she was glad that she was able to be there for Clarke. When Lexa went to get out of bed she couldn’t. Then she heard giggling and she felt Clarke tugging on her.

“We have to get up and get ready for school Clarke.” Lexa reminded as she again tried to get out of bed. “Clarke.” Lexa looked down at the girl who was hanging off her.

“Five more minutes please.” Clarke gave Lexa her best puppy dog eyes and pouty face. To Clarke’s surprise she gave in and layed back down. Clarke snuggled right back up against Lexa again.

“Lexa?”

“Yes Clarke?”

“What did you say last night.”

Lexa blushed remembering how she had spoken in her own language to compliment Clarke.

“Please tell me.”

“Well the word I said was meizen.” Lexa hoped that Clarke wouldn’t ask her what it meant.

“What does it mean?”

Lexa was fucked, if she told Clarke the real meaning she might very well screw everything up and if she didn’t. Well there was no didn’t because Clarke was Lexa’s weakness.

“It means beautiful.” Lexa looked down at Clarke so she could see her reaction. All Lexa saw were tears coming out of Clarke’s eyes and she had no clue what to think.

“Clarke, I didn’t mean to upset you I’m sorry.” Lexa tried comforting her but Clarke just pulled away from her.

Clarke now sat on the opposite side of the bed as Lexa. Clarke looked at Lexa and said, “My dad used to call me beautiful.” She swallowed hard. “That’s how he always greeted me.”

Lexa just sat there staring at Clarke and giving her the space that she needed. “I’m sorry Clarke I won’t say it again if you don’t want me to.” Lexa now stood and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Clarke followed her right into the bathroom. “Lexa, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lexa just ignored Clarke and started pulling her shirt off. Clarke grabbed her and turned her so that they faced each other. “I want you to listen to me please.”

Lexa gave Clarke her undivided attention. “The reason I have panic attacks and anxiety attacks is because I watched my dad die.”

Lexa reached for Clarke but didn’t touch her.

“I was 14 years old and we were on vacation in New York City. The last thing we did that weekend was visit times square. On our way, back to the hotel my dad was held at gunpoint. The guy asked him for his wallet and any other valuables. When my dad stepped forward to hand the wallet to him the guy shot him. My dad fell to the ground and the guy ran away. I tried to help my dad but the bullet was too deep in his chest. Then he looked at me and said, “I love you, beautiful.” He died in my arms Lexa and there was nothing I could do about it.” Clarke revealed and then crumpled to the floor.

“Clarke, I had no clue. I am so sorry.” Lexa bent down and embraced Clarke.

“I have never told anyone other than the police what happened. Not even my own mother.” Clarke pointed out.

“Thank you for opening up to me Clarke.” She said still holding onto the girl.

“I will let you get ready for school now.” Clarke let go of Lexa and left the bathroom.

Today was going to be a long day but if Lexa got to spend some of it with Clarke she would be happy.

\--

It was almost the end of first period and Clarke was a no show. Bellamy was worried he didn’t want to hurt Clarke and he knew that he should have broken things off with her last week but he was to weak.

Then the door opened and Clarke walked in with Lexa. Clarke sat in her seat without even looking at Bellamy.

“Clarke, we need to talk.” Bellamy said to her. “Please Clarke let me explain to you what happened.”

“Leave Clarke alone.” Lexa snapped at him.

“Did I ask you bitch? No, I didn’t I asked Clarke.” He glared at Lexa.

“Woah chill out Bellamy.” Raven intervened hoping to stop this situation from escalating.

“Stay out of this Raven.” Bellamy warned.

Then the bell rang and Bellamy stood up and tried to get to Clarke but Lexa had pulled her out of the room before he could get to her.

“Dammit!” Bellamy yelled and threw his books on the ground. Then he ran over to the wall and started punching it.

Professor Pike saw what Bellamy was doing and called the office. About two minutes later Marcus Kane walked in to the classroom.

“Mr. Blake I’m going to have to ask you to stop punching the wall.”

“Where is Jaha, Kane?” Bellamy didn’t stop punching the wall.

“Principal Jaha is currently in a meeting. I am the vice principal and you will show me the same respect that you show principal Jaha.” Kane now approached Bellamy.

Bellamy’s knuckles were starting to bleed now and he was in serious pain. “Son come with me please.” Kane gestured towards the door.

He escorted Bellamy to the health room. Health classes were taught by Abby Griffin and she was also the sports doctor for Arkadia High. When Marcus entered the room with Bellamy he saw Abby’s mouth drop open.

“What happened Marcus?” she asked as she approached Bellamy to look at his wounds.

“Mr. Blake here got into a fight. With a wall.” Kane laughed and so did Abby.

“Come sit down Bellamy.” Abby gestured to a chair that was next to her desk. “Let me go and grab the med kit.” She walked away from both of them but Marcus followed her into the storage closet.

“What are you doing Marcus?”

“I came to help you with the med kit.” They both knew he was lying.

“No, you didn’t.” Abby smiled knowing what he really wanted.

Marcus then pushed her up against the shelves in the storage room and kissed her. They both attacked each other and explored every single part of each other’s mouths. Marcus now lifted Abby up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Marcus was now kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point.

“Marcus.” She breathed. He didn’t stop he only kept kissing her. “Marcus, we can’t do this right now I need to tend to Bellamy.”

“Fine.” Marcus said as he placed her down. She kissed him one more time before leaving the storage room with the med kit.

“Let’s get you fixed up Bellamy. Why were you beating up a wall?” she tried not to laugh but she failed.

“I got into a fight with Clarke and she won’t speak to me.”

“Is she okay?” Abby asked worried for her daughter.

“She seems to be fine but she is ignoring me.” He winced as Abby poured peroxide over his knuckles.

“Don’t worry she will come around, just give her sometime and you guys will work things out.” Abby assured.

“I hope you are right.”

\--

It was now lunch time and Clarke hadn’t seen Bellamy since first period. When she walked up to the lunch room doors she stopped and looked back at Lexa who gave her an assuring nod and placed a hand on her shoulder for support. Clarke now entered the lunch room which was full of people. Clarke stopped and took a deep breath and then walked over to the lunch table where all her friends were sitting.

Upon seeing Clarke Raven stood and gave her a hug and said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Rae.”

“Is it okay if Lexa sits with us?” Clarke asked her friends.

“Heck yeah.” Monty loved Lexa mostly because she was a very talented basketball player.

Clarke sat down at the table and then Lexa sat down next to her.

“What happened with you and Bellamy.” Octavia asked while shoving food in her mouth.

“I’d rather not talk about it O.”

“But her personal body guard Lexa would be happy to handle it for her wont she Clarke?” Murphy shot her a smile.

Lexa stood eyeing Murphy but Clarke pulled her back into her seat. “How about you shut the fuck up Murphy.” Clarke snapped.

Then Clarke got up and left the table as she walked out of the lunch room she saw Bellamy approaching her.

“Clarke can we please talk?” Bellamy asked walking towards her.

“There is nothing to talk about Bellamy you cheated on me.”

“I love you Clarke. I like Murphy but not as much as you.”

“How long has it been going on for Bellamy?” Clarke crossed her arms.

“Two weeks.” He swallowed hard.

“You’re a such an ass. This is over Bellamy. We are over, I don’t want to see you or talk to you. Just leave me alone.” She tried to move past him but Bellamy grabbed her.

“No Clarke I still love you and I know I screwed up but it won’t happen again.”

“Let go of me.”

“No, we are meant to be together Clarke I won’t accept this.”

“You have to, now please let go of me.”

Instead of letting go of her Bellamy tried to kiss her. Clarke went crazy and tried to pull away from him but Bellamy forced her to kiss him. When he finally stopped kissing her he said, “Did you feel that? Because I did and that’s what love is Clarke.”

“I don’t love you Bellamy.” Clarke finally got away from him and when she did she started running again. Clarke hated herself for always trying to run away from her problems but there was nothing else to face.

\--

When Lexa saw Bellamy enter the lunch room from the same door Clarke exited she immediately stood up. She walked towards Bellamy and when she got to him she asked, “Where did she go Bellamy?”

“I’m not telling you anything.” He spit in her face.

Lexa lost it and she punched Bellamy then he grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. “You are going to think twice about ever touching me.” He threatened as he held Lexa down in the middle of the cafeteria.

“Why don’t you just go and suck Murphy’s dick Bellamy. You seem to be good at that.” Bellamy released Lexa immediately he was shocked.

“Next time just don’t suck someone’s dick in a hallway and no one will ever find out.” Lexa now walked out of the lunchroom. She was surprised that someone hadn’t broken up the fight apparently the administration here didn’t care about fighting.

\--

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the lunchroom watching the kids?” Abby asked when she saw Marcus enter her empty classroom.

“They never do anything but eat lunch Abby, it’s boring.”

“They never do anything because you are in there monitoring them Marcus. Jaha is going to be pissed if something happens while you aren’t in there.

“Jaha can kiss my ass.” He laughed.

Then he moved closer to Abby all he did was lift her up and walk her to the storage room. Abby’s legs were wrapped around Marcus and she felt her heartrate elevating. Once they were in the storage closet they started making out. Abby loved when Marcus came to visit her despite her also wanting him to do his job as vice principal.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered against Abby’s lips. Abby forced their lips together repeatedly not finding any relief. Marcus seemed to know what she needed because he started undressing her. First, he pulled off her shirt and then he unclasped her bra. Then Abby pulled Marcus’s shirt and pulled him against her. Skin was against skin but Abby still found herself wanting more. Marcus now layed her down on the ground. He unbuttoned her jeans and started to slip them off. He now kissed up and down her thighs.

“Marcus please.” She begged.

Now he removed her underwear leaving her completely naked on the ground. Marcus repositioned himself in between Abby’s legs. He saw that she was dripping for him and she smiled. “Someone’s excited.” Then he licked up and down Abby’s folds causing her to moan uncontrollably. Marcus now went to work he worked quick but he still didn’t want to give Abby exactly what she wanted. Once Abby was writhing underneath him he decided to give her some release. So, he thrusted his fingers into her slowly and she yelled his name a little too loud.

“You have to be quiet Abby.” Marcus reminded. To help her be quiet he kissed her as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

Then Abby’s classroom door opened and in walked Jaha. “Abby are you in here. Have you seen Marcus anywhere?”

Marcus had Abby on the edge but they both knew that if she climaxed right now that they would be caught. There was fear in Abby’s eyes but Marcus whispered “Just trust me okay. I need you to be very quiet I’m going to help you through this.”

Marcus now kissed her and when he felt Abby’s walls clench around his fingers he kept kissing her. Marcus just kept kissing Abby as he helped her down from her high. Abby looked at Marcus gratefully. They both laughed now and Marcus helped Abby up and then held her in a hug.

He loved this woman but he didn’t want to reveal it just yet. So, they just stood in silence. When they separated he helped Abby get dressed.

“Let me exit first just in case Thelonious is still out there.” She whispered to Marcus.

He nodded and backed away from the door.

Now she opened the door and walked out into the classroom. “Jaha what are you doing here?” Abby asked.

“I’m looking for Marcus do you happen to know where he is?”

“Why would I know where Kane is you know that we don’t get along.”

“Well I just figured since he has been coming here all the time that you would know.”

“He never comes here except for my evaluations but that’s it.”

“Why don’t you check his office Jaha? Wouldn’t that be the most reasonable place to look.”

“I suppose you are right Abby.” Then he left the room.

Abby took a deep breath and waited a minute to make sure that he was gone for sure. Then she ran to the storage closet and opened it. “He’s gone. Why aren’t you dressed yet Marcus? You must get to the lunchroom and quick. I sent him to look for you in your office.”

“Good thinking.” He now stood and pulled his shirt on.

“You need to be more discreet about coming to my classroom he’s onto us Marcus.”

“Okay.” Then he kissed Abby passionately and ran out the door.

\--

It was now 7th period and Clarke had successfully made it through the day without an attack. Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa or Bellamy since lunch so she had no clue what was going on.

When Clarke entered her 7th period which was health science 2 she saw her mother speaking to Kane. She just walked by the two of them and sat down in her seat. Bellamy wasn’t in this class and neither were any of her friends.

Then Clarke looked up and saw Abby approaching her. “Hey sweetheart.” Abby said as she sat on her daughter’s desk.

“Hi mom.”

“Do you want to talk about it Clarke.”

“Not really.”

“Well I’m here if you would like to discuss it.” Abby now left her desk and began teaching the class.

Clarke’s phone buzzed in her hand and she looked down at it immediately.

Lex: I couldn’t find you after lunch are you okay? Her phone read.

She responded to Lexa with a crying face. Her phone buzzed again.

Lex: Can you meet me right now in the gym?

“Mom I have to use the bathroom.”

“Okay sweetheart go ahead.” Abby said and then she continued teaching her class.

Clarke arrived in the gym two minutes later. She scanned the court not seeing Lexa anywhere but then Clarke felt someone hug her from behind. She turned around and immediately grabbed Lexa.

“Well hello to you to.” Lexa laughed.

“Sorry I missed you.” Clarke blushed as she let go of the girl.

“What happened with Bellamy?”

“He told me that he had been cheating on me with Murphy for two weeks now. Then he told me that he still loved me and I said that I never loved him. Then he forced me to kiss him.”

“He what.” Lexa’s whole body tensed up.

“Its fine Lexa I got away from him.”

“I fought him in the middle of the lunch room.”

“You what.” Clarke swallowed and waited for Lexa to respond.

“Well I noticed that he had entered from the door that you had left from. So, I approached him and asked him where you went and he wouldn’t tell me. Then he spit in my face so I punched him and then he slammed me on the ground. Then I told him to go and suck Murphy’s dick because that was the only thing he was good at.”

“Wow.” Was all Clarke could manage to say. “Did you get in trouble?”

“No, I just walked out of there and started looking for you.”

“It has been a rough day for the both of us.” Clarke said staring deep into Lexa’s eyes.

“Yes, it has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting in the next week. I would love to pump out another chapter for this but I'm going to work on my other story instead. Please give this story a kudos if you enjoyed it!


	5. Party Time

This basketball game fell a week after Lexa had fought Bellamy in the lunchroom. This game was going to be tough on all the players especially if they couldn’t work as a team. Lexa was currently in the girl’s locker room getting ready for the basketball game. She couldn’t wait to get out on the court and let off some steam. She was almost done getting ready but the last thing she had to do was her face paint. Lexa always painted a mask on her face so she could intimidate the other team without even trying.

_“Welcome to the 4 th basketball game of the season ladies and gentlemen. I’m Raven Reyes.”_

_“And I’m Monty Green and we will be your announcers for the evening.”_

Lexa now exited the locker room, ran onto the court and started warming up with a few practice shots. She saw Clarke watching her so she shot her a smile. Then she approached Clarke while dribbling a basketball.

“Hey Clarke.”

Clarke shivered at the sound of her name from Lexa’s mouth. “Hey Lex. Lexa, I mean.”

“Call me whatever you want Clarke.” They both smiled.

“I love your face paint but its scaring me a little.” Clarke admitted.

“Well at least I know it’s working.”

_“The game is about to begin everyone please take your seats.” Monty smiled at Raven._

“I got to go.” Lexa turned to walk away.

“Wait Lexa.” Clarke now approached her and pulled her in for a hug. Then she whispered in her ear, “Good luck out there and find me after the game.”

Lexa let go of Clarke and nodded.

_“Tonight, Arkadia high is going up against Flokru High. This game should be interesting.” Raven said._

“Huddle up guys.” Bellamy yelled at his team to come together. “I know that most of us hate each other but we all seem to love basketball so let’s put our differences aside and win this game.” They all nodded at Bellamy except for Lexa who coldly stared at him. Bellamy didn’t even bother saying anything else, he just walked out onto the court.

The referee now walked out onto the court, blew his whistle, and threw the ball in the air. Lexa won the ball and threw it back to Lincoln. Lexa ran down the court and yelled at Lincoln who threw her the ball and when she caught it she shot it and it landed safely in the basket.

_“The basketball star Lexa Woods scores the first basket of the game.” Monty yelled._

_“And you wish that you could score her!” Raven laughed uncontrollably. Monty looked at her with the angriest face he could muster._

 Lexa was enjoying this basketball game. They were up by at least ten points and she wasn’t trying at all. She just danced around these players as if they were cones that she was trying to avoid. Then suddenly to Lexa’s surprise Bellamy passed her the ball and she shot it from the three-pointer line and watched it sail through the air and into the hoop. For a moment, they smiled at each other but then Lexa looked away remembering that they hate each other.

The rest of the game flew by for everyone. They were now down to five minutes in the final quarter.

_“Arkadia is up by thirty points and should win this game easily.” Monty shouted into the mic._

_“Calm down Monty you are acting like a three-year-old boy who just ate chocolate for the first time.” Raven smiled._

The game was pretty much over but Lexa was still playing her hardest. If they were going to win then she wanted to score as much as possible. In the last 5 minutes of the game Lexa caught four rebounds and made ten baskets. Basketball lit an uncontrollable fire in Lexa and it was where she could let her anger out. When the final buzzer sounded the rest of her team walked off the court and retreated into the locker room.

Lexa stayed out on the court and kept shooting baskets. She stayed on the court for a good thirty minutes until she remembered what Clarke had whispered in her ear. Now she dropped the basketball and ran into the locker room. Once she had showered and was dressed she started looking for Clarke.

She didn’t find Clarke in the locker room she instead found her waiting outside of the gym. Lexa now found herself running over to Clarke. Sometimes Lexa hated herself for acting so stupid and letting her heart take control of her brain. Lexa ran right up to Clarke and then tried to catch her breath.

“Why were you running?” Clarke asked confused.

“I’m not quite sure.” Lexa revealed.

“You were amazing out there Lexa. The whole game was centered around you.”

“Yeah I got so focused in this game that I kept playing once everyone else had left.”

“Do you want to go to Anya’s party?” Clarke asked.

“You mean the party at my house?”

“It’s at your house.” Clarke’s mouth dropped open.

“Let’s go before you catch some bugs Clarke.” Lexa laughed and started walking towards her fancy sports car.

Once they were both seated in the car Lexa turned to Clarke and asked, “Has Bellamy been bothering you at all?”

“No thankfully he hasn’t.”

“Yeah or else I would have to kick his ass.”

“You already tried that Lex and it didn’t work.” Clarke pointed out.

“Well that’s because I was too concerned about you instead of myself.” Lexa stated. “I could easily take him down any day.”

“I’m sure.” Clarke smiled and hoped that Lexa didn’t see.

The car ride to Lexa’s house was very fast. Both girls sat in silence until they pulled into Lexa’s driveway.

“We have arrived. Look at all these horrible teenagers ruining my house.” Lexa brought her hand up to her forehead and ran in through her hair.

“Yeah there are a lot of people here Lexa. How are your parents okay with this?” Clarke asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“My parents work over in Europe and very rarely come home. It’s just me and my little brother Aden but he spends most of his time at Anya’s.”

“I think I need a drink.” Clarke replied.

“Alright come with me.”

\--

Clarke followed Lexa as they entered her house and started maneuvering through the crowd of people. Clarke passed Monty and Raven who were making out in a corner while Jasper was sleeping right next to them. Then Lexa stopped walking and Clarke ran right into her. When she looked up she saw Bellamy standing in front of Lexa.

“You played well today Lexa.” Bellamy stated and then he grabbed Murphy’s hand.

“You didn’t.” Lexa scoffed and started to move through the crowd again.

As Clarke tried to pass Bellamy he grabbed her and pulled her into him. “Let go of me Bellamy.” Clarke demanded.

Bellamy just ignored Clarke and forced her to dance with him. Then he leaned in to Clarke and whispered something in her ear. When Lexa turned around she saw Clarke trying to get away from Bellamy. Lexa walked over to the two of them, pushed Murphy out of the way, and pulled Clarke away from Bellamy.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Bellamy yelled.

Lexa didn’t even bother to respond she just punched Bellamy in the eye and then she kicked him in the balls. “Clarke lets go.” Lexa turned around and didn’t see her anywhere. Then she felt someone grab her leg and when she looked down it was Clarke. Lexa immediately thought of her panic attacks so she scooped Clarke up and ran for the stairs.

When Lexa finally reached her room, she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She carried Clarke over to the bed and placed her on it. “Are you okay Clarke?”

Clarke didn’t respond she just sat there contemplating what Bellamy whispered to her.

“Clarke can I tell you something?” Lexa asked with fear in her eyes. “It’s been weighing down on me and I feel really guilty for not telling you about it.”

Clarke looked at Lexa now. Lexa didn’t know if this was the most opportune time to tell Clarke but she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer.

“I saw Bellamy and Murphy giving each other blow jobs in the hallway.” She sighed. “The only reason I didn’t tell you about it was because I wanted to give Bellamy a chance to come clean to you. That’s why I avoided you for that whole week. I even tried to reason with Murphy to get Bellamy to tell you what was going on but it just didn’t happen. The night you called me and I met you on the street corner I was going to tell you what I saw but you already knew so I just never spoke up. I just want you to know that my intention wasn’t to hurt you I just thought finding out from Bellamy would be better than finding out from a girl that you had just met.” Tears were now running down Lexa’s face.

“Lexa it’s okay you were just trying to protect me. Thank you for giving Bellamy a chance that he didn’t take you are such a selfless person.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Just stop Lex there is nothing you can do to make me hate you right now. You want to know what Bellamy just whispered to me?”

“Not in particular.” Lexa turned away from Clarke.

Clarke stood now and approached Lexa “He told me that you knew about him and Murphy and that you wanted us broken up.”

Lexa now had tears running down her face and she was still turned away from Clarke.

“But you didn’t interfere at all and I just wanted to say thank you.”

“No, I did interfere Clarke I helped Murphy make Bellamy jealous which caused Bellamy to cheat on you.”

“Lexa, you weren’t only making Bellamy jealous I was jealous too.”

Lexa now faced Clarke with a shocked look on her face.

“You are gorgeous Lex and it killed me seeing you galivanting around with a guy like Murphy.”

Lexa and Clarke were now standing so close to each other. When Lexa moved to grab Clarke’s hand Clarke kissed Lexa. Lexa was caught completely off guard but she didn’t stop the kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both smiling. “I didn’t know you were gay.” Lexa admitted.

“Neither did I.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa again but this time she wanted so much more. Lexa made her feel alive and she could feel the electricity coursing through her veins. Both girls attacked each other and Clarke forced her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa tasted so sweet and Clarke was determined to explore every crevice of her mouth.

When Lexa pulled away to catch her breath Clarke tried pulling her back. “Clarke this is great but we need to take things slow. You and Bellamy just broke up a week ago and I don’t want to be one of your rebounds.”

“Your right I’m sorry Lexa.” Clarke’s eyes dropped to the floor.

“Why don’t we talk for a little bit. I would love to get to know you better.” Lexa smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured for Clarke to sit next to her.

\--

Bellamy watched Murphy as he danced on the dance floor. He was so drunk but he didn’t even care. By the time he got over to Murphy he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Hey Murph.” Bellamy yelled over the loud music.

“Hey yourself.” Murphy yelled back.

“I’m going to go find a bathroom but I will be back for you.” Bellamy slapped Murphy’s ass before walking away.

Bellamy decided to find a bathroom upstairs he walked up the stairs took the hallway on the right and when he got to the end of that hallway he took a left. He decided to enter the last door and when he opened it he discovered it wasn’t a bathroom.

Clarke was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room alone.

“What are you doing in here Bellamy.” Clarke glared at him.

“I was actually looking for a bathroom.” He smiled at her.

“You’re drunk Bellamy.”

“I know.” He smiled again but this time he showed his teeth. Then he found himself walking over to the bed. He sat down right next to Clarke.

“Lexa is going to be back soon.” She said as she crossed her legs.

“I don’t really care Clarke.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Bellamy now slipped his arm around Clarke. “You are gorgeous.”

“Don’t do this Bellamy.” Clarke warned as she tried to remove his muscular arm from her shoulder.

Then Bellamy kissed Clarke and she tried to pull away but he held her there. “We can still have this Clarke. It can go back to the way it used to be.”

“No, it can’t you made sure of that.” She moved herself away from Bellamy now.

“Lexa isn’t good for you. You don’t actually like her you are just using her as a rebound.”

“You don’t know shit Bellamy. So why don’t you just shut the fuck up!” Clarke yelled at him and then stood up and started pacing around the room.

“Yeah I do Clarke she isn’t right for you. I’m the right person for you and you still have feelings for me.” He stood up and waltzed over to Clarke. This time he pulled her body right up against his and then he passionately kissed her. To his surprise she didn’t stop him and she also reciprocated. Clarke kissed him back with just as much passion as he was kissing her with. Then he whispered in her ear, “I want you Clarke.”

Clarke was so overwhelmed in this moment and she didn’t know what to do. “Bellamy, I might still have feelings for you but I can’t be with you. You made sure of that.”

Bellamy didn’t listen to Clarke he just pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her but this time she was fighting back.

“Lexa!” she yelled.

“You are going to be quiet Clarke. You want it and I’m going to give it to you.”

“Please help me! Lexa!” Clarke yelled again.

Bellamy still had Clarke pinned to the wall so she couldn’t move at all. Now Bellamy had removed Clarke’s shirt and bra. He was busy feeling Clarke up when finally, the door of Lexa’s room swung open. Clarke couldn’t see who it was at first but then Bellamy was pulled off her.

Then Clarke saw Lexa beating up Bellamy. Clarke put on her shirt and just sat up against the wall and cried.

“Now get out of here and don’t ever come back.” Lexa threatened Bellamy.

Once Bellamy had left the room she approached Clarke.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked as she kneeled in front of Clarke.

“I hate him.” She cried. “He comes in here even though I asked him to leave and he tries to convince me that I still have feelings for him. Then he has the nerve to force himself upon me multiple times.”

“I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa reached her hand up to wipe away her tears.

“He told me that you are no good for me and that I am just using you.”

“Clarke just breathe. I don’t want you to have an attack.”

“I’m okay.” She sniffled and then wiped away her tears.

“Come here.” Lexa stood and grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her to the bed.

“Just lay down and try to get some sleep.” Lexa helped Clarke lay down and then she turned and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked.

“Don’t worry I will be right back.” Lexa walked out the door and shut it behind her.

\--

“Party is over! Everyone get the hell out of here.” Lexa yelled after she unplugged the speakers from the wall. Then she started cleaning up and waking up people who had fallen asleep.

“Hey Lexa, right?” Raven asked.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” Lexa eyed Raven up and down.

“I was just wondering if Clarke is doing any better. You guys seem to be pretty close now and I’ve been sort of busy lately so I haven’t had time to check on her.” Raven admitted.

“She’s doing great other than the fact that Bellamy won’t stop bothering her.” Lexa revealed.

“Yeah he really liked Clarke I personally thought that they were in love.”

“I think that Clarke was infatuated with him. Clarke needs someone who can give her unconditional love and support and Bellamy isn’t that person.”

“Raven let’s get out of here.” Monty called for her.

“Sorry I got to go.” Raven then ran off.

Lexa was glad because if they had talked for any longer Lexa probably would have given the girl a black eye. None of Clarke’s friends seemed to see through Bellamy’s schemes but Lexa did and she wasn’t about to let it go on any longer.

After Lexa finished cleaning up she returned to her room. It was a Friday night so they didn’t have school the next day which Lexa was extremely happy about. She was very tired and all she wanted to do was get a good night’s sleep.

When she walked over to the bed she saw Clarke sleeping and she smiled. Then she climbed into the bed next to Clarke. Instead of closing her eyes Lexa just lay there with them open and stared at the ceiling. Even though Clarke was a foot away from her she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Lexa jumped when Clarke said, “Lexa?”

“Who else would be in my bed Clarke?”

“I was just making sure.” Her voice wavered. Lexa could tell she was still shaken from the Bellamy situation because Clarke had moved closer to her.

“Clarke just come here already.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl.

Now Lexa had her arms wrapped around Clarke and Clarke’s head on her chest. They both drifted off to sleep quite quickly.

\--

When Lexa opened her eyes, her room was still pitch black. She readjusted her position only to find Clarke not next to her. Lexa sat up immediately and whispered “Clarke?” Now Lexa turned the light on and searched the room and found no sign of Clarke. Then the bathroom door opened and when Lexa turned around she saw Clarke walk into her room.

“What are you doing Lexa its three in the morning?” Clarke asked as she walked over to the girl.

“Umm. I’m looking for my phone.” Lexa fumbled with her words.

“It’s right there on your night stand.” Clarke pointed.

“Wow I’m really tired.” Lexa laughed and walked back over to the bed.

“Lexa what were you really doing?” Clarke asked as she walked over to the bed.

“Well, I woke up and you weren’t next to me. I was a little concerned.” Lexa blushed.

Clarke was shocked and she didn’t say a word. She just climbed onto the bed and turned her back to Lexa.

 “What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked bluntly.

“I’m just tired.” She lied.

“No, you froze up on me there.” Lexa pointed out and she moved closer to the girl and started running her finger down her back.

“I’m trying not to fuck this up.” Clarke sat up now and faced Lexa.

“How would you fuck this up Clarke?” Lexa asked concerned.

“Just like I did with Bellamy.” She sighed and buried her face in a pillow.

“Clarke, I will gladly back off and just be your friend if you still have feelings for Bellamy.” Lexa almost choked on those words because it was the absolute last thing that she wanted to happen.

“No fuck Bellamy. I just can’t seem to do anything right. My dad died and I let that drive my mom and I apart. Then Bellamy who has always been there for me he just broke my heart.” Tears started streaming down Clarke’s face.

“None of that is your fault Clarke.” Lexa moved to wipe away some of Clarke’s tears.

“Yeah it is.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and moved it away from her face.

“Clarke, you are an amazing person and I love how you always want to try and fix everything.” She paused searching for the right words. “But you can’t control everything. Sometimes you just have to let fate take its course.”

Clare just stared at Lexa and didn’t say a word.

“Just think about that for me. Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa said before turning over and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try and update this story sometime next week. Please comment and tell me how I'm doing with this story. I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Tension is Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've been a little busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I will update this within the next week. Happy reading!

 

The weekend went by extremely fast for Bellamy. He still felt hungover from the party he had attended last night. Now his alarm clock was blaring at him and it took all his strength for him to get up and slam it down on the bed side table just to shut it off.

Then the door to his room flew open and Octavia walked in.

“What are you doing in here O?” Bellamy asked.

“Mom is sick.”

“Okay and what do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know Bell but she is asking for you. We also have to leave for school in five minutes and I will leave you behind.” Octavia threatened and then she skipped out of the room.

Bellamy got dressed quickly and headed across the house to his mother’s room. He knocked softly on her door and then entered. “Mom are you okay?”

“I’m not sure Bellamy but I need you to look after Octavia for me.”

“But why it’s not like you are deathly sick or anything.” Bellamy stated.

“Just promise me Bellamy.”

“I’ve always looked after O mom and I always will.” He promised her and then he left the room.

Bellamy then grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door. As soon as he got to the car his phone started ringing. He answered it and said, “What do you want Murphy?”

“I was just calling to ask why you decided not to show up to basketball practice this morning?”

“Oh, shit I’m sorry I completely forgot.” Bellamy got into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

“Don’t be sorry Lexa led the practice and we got a lot accomplished. That girl runs a basketball practice as if she was training an army.” Murphy bragged about Lexa.

“Well if you and the team like her so much then why don’t you just make her the Team Captain.” Bellamy hated himself for saying this but he needed someone to keep the team in good shape for now.

“But Bellamy you are the Team Captain.”

“I have other things that I need to deal with right now Murphy.”

“Like what?” Murphy asked.

“They don’t concern you.”  He snapped.

“You don’t have to be such a dick Bellamy. I will talk to you later.”

Bellamy hung up the phone and shoved it in his backpack.

“Trouble in paradise?” Raven asked from the backseat.

Bellamy just scoffed at Raven, rolled his eyes, and said, “You know nothing.”

“Apparently I know something because my comment upset you. Bellamy I’m not trying to be a bitch I just want to say that I’m here for you if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Thanks Raven but I don’t need anyone.” Bellamy sat with his arms crossed.

“Everyone needs someone Bellamy. Being alone isn’t an option especially for someone who has such a big heart.” Raven smiled and put her feet up on the dashboard.

“Hey feet down Rae.” Octavia said as she slammed on the brakes.

“I don’t have a big heart Raven.”

“Oh yes you do.” Raven laughed and so did Octavia.

“You are a warm fuzzy bear on the inside Bellamy. Anyone can easily see that.” Octavia looked at her brother through the rearview mirror and made a face at him.

“You guys are so wrong.” He scoffed and crossed his arms.

“No, we are right and you are never going to convince me otherwise. So, you might as well just give up now.” Raven suggested.

“Yeah you would like that.” Bellamy smirked.

“Yes, I would.”

Bellamy sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. He honestly didn’t feel like fighting with Raven any longer but she did have a good point. As soon as they arrived at school he hopped out of the car. Today Bellamy was going to focus on himself and not think about Clarke or Murphy. He needed a serious break from relationships. Until he finds happiness within himself he doesn’t want to be involved with someone.

\--

“Clarke, you need to go to class.” Abby yelled from her desk.

Clarke sat up and wiped her eyes. Clarke was extremely tired and this was because she had stayed up late watching Netflix. “Why can’t I just chill out in here. I’m really tired mom.” Clarke gave her best pouty face and waited for her mom to respond.

“No Clarke you need to go to class. It’s not my fault that you keep staying up late.” Abby said as she busied herself at her computer.

“Whatever.” Clarke huffed and stood up from the desk that she was sitting in. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder purposefully trying to make a dramatic exit.

Abby just rolled her eyes and then her computer dinged. She looked at it and saw that she had an email from Marcus. It read “ _Jaha wants to see us in his office during lunch today. I have no clue why and I’ve been being extra sneaky_.”

Abby replied with “ _I told you that he was onto us Marcus. I guess I will see you at lunch.”_

Abby closed her laptop and then her classroom door opened. It was Jaha and she didn’t feel like dealing with his bullshit today.

“Hello Abby.” He greeted.

“Thelonious.” She responded. Then she stood up and approached him.

“I’m here to speak with you about Marcus.” The man stated while crossing his arms.

Abby could tell that he was trying to intimidate her but it wasn’t working. “What about Marcus?” Abby responded coldly.

Thelonious shifted his weight and said, “Marcus claims that you have been treating him for back pain.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“Yes, I have.” She walked over to her desk and started pulling up fake paperwork.

“On who’s authority?” Thelonious walked over to her and placed his hands on the edge of her desk.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Abby stopped what she was doing and studied Thelonious.

“You are only permitted to treat students but here you are treating Marcus.” Thelonious had a victorious smirk on his face.

“Yes, but I’m also a doctor Thelonious. Would you like to see my medical license?” Abby snapped back at him. She was appalled that he had questioned her authority to treat people.

“If you continue treating Marcus on my campus I will fire you.” Thelonious threatened with a grin on his face.

“You can’t fire me for that.” Abby informed the man. She now stood with her arms crossed and her lips pursed together. She was currently seething with anger and she wanted so badly to hit this man in the face.

“Yes, I can and Abby I still expect you to be in my office during lunch.” Thelonious reminded as he walked towards the door.

Abby took a deep breath when he exited the room. Then she lost it, she took the textbooks off the windowsill and started throwing them across the room. Abby didn’t understand why Marcus visiting her was causing so many issues. Now she sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

Now Marcus entered the room “Abby?” He asked until he saw where she was. Marcus walked over to Abby and bent down next to her. He started rubbing small circles on her back to comfort her and then he asked, “What’s going on Abby?”

“Thelonious.” She took another deep breath. “He doesn’t want me treating you anymore. He says that I don’t have the authority to treat you and that if I continue to he will fire me.”

Marcus stood now “He can’t do that.” He said in disbelief. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to understand Thelonious’s point of view. “I will talk to him.” He sighed.

“That is how all of this started.” Abby eyed Marcus.

“Well I had to come up with some way to see you Abby.” Marcus smiled and stood up.

He helped Abby stand and he pulled her into a hug. “We are going to figure this out. So, don’t worry about it.” Marcus assured.

Abby just sank her head into his shoulder. “I hate to end this hug but class starts in five minutes.”

Marcus let go of her and started backing away. He kept his eyes locked on her until he reached the door. “See you at lunch.” Then he walked out of Abby’s room. He was determined to speak to Jaha and change his mind about Abby.

\--

Bellamy walked into first period way earlier than usual. The only other person in the classroom was Professor Pike.

“I see you are alone today Mr. Blake why is that?” Pike asked.

Bellamy walked to his seat and plopped down in it and then he responded with, “I’m just working on myself now or trying to at least.” He ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to think about Murphy.

“Well do me a favor and try to get Murphy to do some work today please.” Pike responded.

“I will do my best.” Then the door opened and Octavia and Raven walked into the room along with some other people. Then Clarke entered the room alone but she was on the phone with someone. Bellamy looked away, he would eventually have to apologize to Clarke but he didn’t have the strength to right now.

Right before the bell rang Murphy entered the room. “Hey Bell.” Murphy smiled as he sat down next to Bellamy.

“Hey Murph.” Bellamy tried not to look at Murphy. He had to tell him that he didn’t want to be in a relationship right now. But that seemed impossible so he turned to Murphy looked him in the eye and said, “Murph I don’t think I can do this.”

“I know this lab looks really difficult. Maybe we can just copy off Raven and Monty.” Murphy walked over to get help from Raven.

Bellamy just facepalmed and sat there contemplating his next move. “I think I figured it out.” Murphy smiled and sat back down next to Bellamy.

“I don’t think I can be in a relationship right now.” Bellamy blurted.

“Did you really think that this was a relationship?” Murphy laughed. “I thought we were just screwing around.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything and he was shocked. Everything seemed to be falling apart and he couldn’t handle it. “Bellamy.” Murphy tried to grab him but he was already out of his seat. “I didn’t mean it like that!” Murphy yelled after him.

Bellamy just ran out the door and into the hallway. He went to the only place that could help him, the gym. Once he was there he just picked up a basketball and started playing. This barely calmed him down but it took his mind off everything and that was all he needed right now.

\--

Clarke was now in fourth period. She hated pre-calculus more than anything in the world. Unfortunately, she was alone in this class. Every other class she was in she had at least one friend. The teacher was a guy and all the girls called him Mr. McDreamy. His real name was Mr. Evans. Clarke struggled a lot in math and it sucked that she didn’t have a friend in this class. She was too shy to ask a question so most of the time she just failed tests and didn’t complete any homework.  

Then the door opened and Lexa walked in. Clarke was so confused she knew that Lexa didn’t have this class. She saw Lexa walk over to Mr. Evans and hand him a slip of paper. When Lexa turned away from the teacher her eyes locked with Clarke’s. Clarke noticed that Lexa’s face lit up immediately. Lexa walked towards her now and then took the empty seat next to her.

“I thought I wasn’t going to have any friends in this class.” Lexa whispered.

“Yeah I’ve always despised this class.” Clarke shifted in her suddenly uncomfortable seat.

“Oh, I love Calculus it’s always been super easy for me.” Lexa smiled.

“Maybe you can help me out then because I’m kinda failing.” Clarke looked away from Lexa. She hated looking stupid in front of Lexa, especially since she was so intelligent.

“Yes, I would love to help you Clarke.”

They sat for the rest of the class in silence just stealing glances at each other whenever they could.

“Hey Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

“What.” Clarke responded as she turned toward Lexa.

“You’re gorgeous.” Lexa blushed and looked away.

Clarke also blushed and then she mouthed thank you at her. Then the bell rang and Clarke grabbed her bag and walked over to Lexa.

“Thank god that’s over. I thought I was going to die during that lesson but you made it more bearable than normal.” Clarke watched Lexa as she shoved her notebook in her bag and then stood.

“Yeah I enjoyed that class a lot more than I expected.” Lexa started making her way towards the door and Clarke followed close behind her. “Are you going to lunch?” she asked.

“Yes, are you?”

“Yeah let me walk you.” Lexa said as she slipped her hand into Clarkes. Clarke about shit herself when Lexa grabbed her hand and her heart was beating out of her chest. She just took a deep breath and let Lexa lead her to the lunch room.

\--

Kane was determined to speak with Thelonious so he stormed into his office five minutes before lunch began.

“You are early Marcus.” Thelonious greeted.

“It’s on purpose I mean to speak with you before Abby gets here.” Marcus responded.

“Please have a seat Marcus.” Thelonious gestured towards a chair in front of his desk.

Marcus moved towards the seat and instead of sitting he placed his hands on the edges of Thelonious’s desk. “I want you to leave Abby alone.”

“Let me ask you something why do you visit Abby so often?” Thelonious asked.

Marcus brought his hands to his head and took a deep breath, “I see Abby so she can check up on my back and why do you care?” Marcus asked as he stared coldly at the man.

“It’s interrupting your work Marcus. I’m just trying to make sure that you are doing your job.” He simply stated.

“Then don’t threaten Abby, threaten me.” He slammed his hands down on the desk.

“She is disposable Marcus and you are not.”

“No, my job is not any more important than Abby’s.” he pointed out.

“Fine Marcus I will let this go if you promise to stop going to Abby for treatment.” He crossed his arms and put his feet up on the desk.

“That’s fine with me.” Marcus lied. He was pissed that Jaha would treat Abby this way he was going to report Jaha to the schoolboard for this among other things.

Marcus walked out of Jaha’s office and went straight to Abby’s classroom. When he got there, he walked into the room to tell her Jaha’s news. He forgot that Abby had fifth period and then lunch so he walked into a room full of students.

“Sorry to interrupt Ms. Griffin.” He smiled. “Can I speak with you in the hallway please.” He waited for Abby to nod and then he exited into the hall.

“Class open your books to Chapter 14 and read the whole chapter. I will be giving a quiz on this reading assignment tomorrow.” Then she exited the room.

“I spoke with Jaha.” Marcus said when Abby was in the hallway.

“And what did he say?” she searched Marcus’s eyes for answers but didn’t find any.

“That he would let you keep your job as long as you stopped treating me.” Marcus slammed his hand into the wall. He was still angry that he couldn’t convince the man otherwise.

“Marcus, we will just have to see each other less often.” Abby sighed she really enjoyed when Marcus visited her.

“No Abby I love you and I am going to come and see you whenever the hell I want.” He started to yell.

Abby brought her hands up to Marcus’s face and said, “I love you too.” Then she kissed him. This kiss was different than all the rest it had more passion and more longing than ever before. Abby cut it short because after all they were in the middle of the hallway and they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Now they both stood there just smiling at each other like idiots. “I have to get back to teaching Marcus.” Abby reminded.

“Just let me admire you a little longer.” He pulled Abby in for another kiss and then she walked away from him and entered her classroom.

He was going to make this situation right he just needed more evidence against Jaha but right now he just needed to lay low so Jaha wouldn’t suspect him of anything.

\--

When Lexa entered the lunchroom with Clarke it seemed that everyone’s eyes were on them. She just ignored the people staring and led Clarke over to the lunch table that her friends were sitting at. Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand before her friends could see and this was mostly because she didn’t want Clarke being questioned by everyone.

“Hey Clarke. Hey Lexa.” Raven greeted as they both sat down at the lunch table.

“Hey Rae, how was the lab today?” Clarke asked.

“Oh, the lab was fantastic I just love when I get the chance to combine different types of chemicals together.”

Raven went on to talk more but Lexa just tuned her out. Lexa watched Clarke converse with Raven and she smiled at how happy the girl seemed. Then she felt a hand grab her under the table. Clarke looked at Lexa searching for approval. Lexa just squeezed her hand and Clarke got the message.

“Why do I even bother speaking if no one ever listens to me.” Raven said as she crossed her arms.

“Because your awesome Rae.” Octavia said with a mouthful of food.

“Damn right I am.” Raven smiled.

“Has anyone seen Bellamy?” Murphy asked as he plopped himself down at the table.

The first person to respond was Octavia “No I haven’t seen him.”

He looked at everyone else and they just shook their heads.

“Thanks for nothing.” Murphy expressed and then he got up and walked away.

“You’re a dick Murphy!” Raven yelled.

All she got was a middle finger from Murphy as he left the lunchroom. Lexa just sat at the table and watched the madness ensue.

“Why are you staring at Lexa?” Raven asked.

“Because she is an amazing basketball player and she is also my idol.” Monty responded.

“Its fine Raven it happens all the time.” Lexa reminded the girl.

“I’m going to go light something on fire. Jasper lets go.” Raven pulled on Jasper’s hoodie to wake him up. Then she exited the lunch room whilst pulling the tired boy behind her.

“I’m going to go make sure she doesn’t kill us all.” Monty rolled his eyes and ran after Raven and Jasper.

Clarke looked at Lexa who was now rubbing her thumb in circles on her hand. Lexa was then distracted by Octavia screaming.

“What is it Octavia?” Clarke asked with a concerned look.

She screamed again. “Lincoln just texted me. I have to go.” The girl ran out of the lunchroom faster than Clarke had ever seen her run before.

“Wow your friends are… how do I put this nicely.” Lexa laughed. “They are crazy.”

“Yeah I know but I love them.” Clarke lied. Her friends were really pissing her off lately. Lexa was the only one that she could seem to count on ever.

“I like some of them but I think I have a favorite.” Lexa confessed.

“Oh, really who?”

“You.” Lexa blurted.

Clarke then kissed Lexa and she was caught completely off guard.

“Excuse me ladies no PDA in the lunchroom.” Kane said in a professional voice. When Kane saw that it was Clarke he about died.

“Sorry Kane it won’t happen again.” Lexa responded to him but then she winked at Clarke.

They watched Kane run out of the lunch room. “What do you think is wrong with him?” Clarke asked.

“Maybe he has a hot date.” Lexa proposed.

“The day that Kane has a date is like the end of the world.” They both laughed. Then the bell rang and Lexa was pissed. She didn’t like not spending time with Clarke and they never seemed to get enough time together.

“I guess I will see you later.” Lexa mumbled.

“Yeah have a good rest of the day.” Clarke proposed as she stood from the lunch table.

She turned to leave but Lexa said “Wait.” Now she was inches from Clarke and this time when she kissed Clarke they were both ready for it.

“Sorry I needed one for the road.” Lexa explained herself.

“I did too.” Clarke smiled and left the lunch room.

Lexa followed right behind her and went to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know how you are liking the story!


	7. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but here it is anyway. Please leave a comment if you enjoy this chapter! I love hearing from you guys and Happy Reading!

Three weeks had passed like a flash for Bellamy. Everything was pretty much the same except for him. He hadn’t talked to Murphy, he wasn’t playing basketball, and he barely went to school. He had somehow lost himself and he couldn’t seem to figure out why.

“Mr. Blake? Would you like to join us?” Professor Pike spoke loudly from his podium.

Bellamy lifted his head from the desk and just glanced around the room. He saw people staring but he just put his attention on Pike. “No, I’d rather not.” He sighed and placed his head back on the desk.

“Fine then I will gladly send you to the office.” Pike waited for Bellamy to move but he never did. “Bellamy please go to the office.” The man said.

Bellamy sat completely still and didn’t say or do anything. Then Pike made a phone call and continued lecturing about chemicals.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy for a split second and then turned to Lexa and said, “Im worried about him. I’ve never seen him act like this before.”

“Clarke, I thought that we agreed that you would stay away from him.” She whispered.

“Lexa just look at him and tell me that something isn’t wrong.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm hoping that it would help to get her point across.

“His problems don’t concern me… and they shouldn’t concern you either.” Lexa turned away from Clarke and put her attention back on Pike.

Clarke didn’t understand why Lexa was behaving this way she didn’t know Lexa to be cold towards other people’s feelings. Clarke had grown a lot closer to Lexa in the past three weeks, they were still just friends but Clarke knew it was her own fault. Lexa is amazing but she just can’t seem to get Bellamy out of her head. Maybe if she helped Bellamy through whatever it is he is going through, she could finally move on.

“Hello Charles, where is he?” Kane asked as he entered the room. Pike just pointed towards the back of the room. Kane walked to Bellamy’s seat and lifted the boy out of his chair.

“I see you are still doing Jaha’s dirty work.” Bellamy looked at Kane.

Kane just ignored him and pulled him out of the room.

“Where are you taking me?” Bellamy asked as he tried to release his arm from Kane’s grip. Kane ignored him again which upset Bellamy. They walked in silence all the way to their destination which was the health room.

Kane opened the door and pushed Bellamy into the room. “Where is your class Abby?” Kane looked confused.

“Jaha thought it would be better if I had one less class. Why is Bellamy with you?”

“He has been sleeping during class and skipping school. I was wondering if you had any idea why?” Kane asked Abby.

“I don’t know.” Abby walked over to Bellamy and stood in front of him. “What’s going on Bellamy?”

“My whole life is a joke. No one actually cares about me and I don’t have a purpose.” Bellamy spoke softly.

“Don’t say that, I love you Bellamy and I have always treated you as one of my own.” Abby cradled Bellamy’s face in her hand.

“No, you are lying just like everyone else.” Bellamy backed away from Abby and now stood against the wall.

“Kane I’m going to call Aurora you take Bellamy into the back where he can rest on one of the beds.” Kane did as he was told and he grabbed Bellamy and escorted him into the back of the room.

Abby grabbed her phone and dialed Aurora. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Abby didn’t understand Aurora always answered the phone. She walked back to Bellamy and Kane and said, “Why isn’t your mother answering the phone?”

“She said that she was going to the doctors today. She has been sick for a couple of weeks now.”

Abby just looked down and now understood why the woman wasn’t answering the phone. Abby had helped treat Aurora when she found out she had cancer. But it was gone and she had been in remission for over five years now. Abby looked at Bellamy who already seemed torn apart and there was no way that she could tell him what was going on. It would break him.

“Marcus can I speak to you in the hallway please.” Abby stood and left the room. Kane gave Bellamy an assuring look and then he followed Abby.

“What is it Abby?” he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

“His mother, Aurora…” she paused. “I think her cancer is back.”

“Does Bellamy know?” Kane looked shocked.

“No, she didn’t tell either of her children. She fought it the first time and she has been in remission for five years. If its back the chances of her coming back from this are very slim.”

“Let me talk to Bellamy.” Kane offered.

“No, it has to be me but he is going to fall apart Marcus.” Abby let a tear fall down her cheek.

Marcus brushed it away and said, “Make the call so we know for sure and then we can tell him together.” He pulled Abby into an embrace.

Kane entered the classroom and left Abby in the hallway to make the call. Kane found Bellamy curled up in one of the beds. Five minutes later Abby entered the room and Marcus could tell what the news was just by the look on her face.

“Bellamy, I got ahold of your mom.” She faked an unsuccessful smile.

“Is she okay? I’m concerned for her. She has never been sick like this.” Bellamy sat up and faced Abby now.

“Your mother has been lying to you Bellamy. She had cancer five years ago and she fought it and won.” Marcus grabbed Abby’s hand seeing that she was starting to fall apart.

“She what.” Bellamy swallowed hard.

“Bellamy the cancer is back.” Abby pulled the boy into an embrace.

Bellamy was shocked and angry at himself because just a couple weeks ago he had joked about his mother being sick. As Abby held him he started crying. His life was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

\--

Lexa’s day was going shitty as far as she was concerned. For weeks, she had been growing closer to Clarke but it seemed to be all for nothing. Right now, she was walking through the hallway with some of her teammates. She was headed to third period and today she took a different route. She wanted to bump into Clarke, she needed her.

Then there she was walking right towards her. Lexa was surrounded by her teammates but she felt like it was just her and Clarke alone in that hallway. Then Clarke walked right past her and didn’t even say hello. Lexa was astonished that Clarke would ignore her like that. So, she stopped and turned around to follow Clarke. She saw Clarke stop at her locker so she walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Clarke turned around faked a smile and said, “Hey.”

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked with a concerned look.

“What do you mean?” she responded immediately.

“You didn’t even acknowledge me when we passed each other.” Lexa pointed out and grabbed Clarkes chin and tilted it towards her.

“What I didn’t even see you.” Clarke lied and tried to look away but Lexa grabbed her face and held it there.

“I’m not stupid Clarke. You don’t have to lie.” Clarke just turned back to her locker and Lexa crossed her arms. “I don’t need this.” Lexa then walked away.

Clarke stood at her locker and cried the last thing she wanted to do was to push Lexa away but right now it seemed like the only solution. Clarke slammed her locker shut and decided to go after Lexa but then she stopped turned around and went to the health room.

When Clarke entered she saw her mom at her desk and a class full of students. Then she saw Bellamy in the back of the room and she went to him.

“Bellamy are you okay?” she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Go away Clarke I don’t need you.” Bellamy didn’t even move he just kept his back to Clarke.

“Yes, you do, come on Bell we were friends long before we got into a relationship.” She placed her hand on his side.

“I don’t care Clarke. I don’t need your sympathy.” He looked at the girl now.

“Bellamy I’m just trying to help.” Clarke whispered now trying not to draw attention to them.

“The last thing I need is help from you princess. Is your mom dying Clarke? Do you have a sibling who you must watch out for? Do you know what it feels like to break someone’s heart?” Clarke just sat there in shock as Bellamy’s voice got louder. “I broke your heart because I wanted to feel something. Have you ever felt like no one cares about you? And that no one loves you? Have you ever made yourself feel pain purposefully? Have you ever pushed away the only people that you care about? You can’t help me actually no one can. So just get the hell away from me. You’re not my girlfriend and I never loved you.” Bellamy stood up and raced out of the room.

Clarke just sat completely still until she realized everyone was staring at her. Then she got up and ran out of the room. Clarke was hurt by what Bellamy had said. She had felt all those things at one time or another and now those feelings were starting to resurface. She should have listened to Lexa and just stayed away from Bellamy. Now Clarke found herself trapped and she didn’t know what to do next. She decided to just go to class and forget about what had just happened.

\--

Bellamy was in desperate need of one thing and nothing was going to stop him from getting it. Bellamy raced down the hallway towards a particular classroom. When he got there, he opened the door and walked in.

“Excuse me you can’t be in here.” The teacher spoke loudly.

Bellamy just ignored the teacher and walked up to Murphy. He then pulled the boy out of his seat and led him out of the room. Murphy stayed completely quiet until Bellamy pushed him into an empty classroom.

“What’s going on Bellamy?” Murphy asked confused.

“Shut up.” That was all Bellamy had to say. Then he pushed Murphy up against a desk and started kissing him. Murphy reciprocated the kiss and started removing Bellamy’s clothing. Things were moving fast and that was exactly how they both liked it. Bellamy pulled Murphy to the floor and continued kissing him then he flipped the boy onto his hands and knees. Bellamy slapped Murphy’s ass and received a grunt of approval from him. Bellamy unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his pants then he pushed his dick into Murphy and started pumping at a quick speed.

“This is the room that you will be substitute teaching in Marcus.” Jaha said as he opened the door and entered the classroom. His attention then fell upon Bellamy who was fucking Murphy in the middle of the floor. Jaha immediately turned his back from the boys. Bellamy was aware of the intrusion but he didn’t care he just continued thrusting his dick into Murphy. When Kane entered the classroom, he wasn’t even fazed. This happened to him on a normal basis.

“Please stop what you are doing, get dressed, and meet me in the hallway.” Jaha said as he left and pulled Marcus out of the room with him.

About five minutes later Murphy got off the ground and said, “You are amazing Bell.” Then he kissed the other boy.

Bellamy smiled then he pulled his pants up and put his shirt on. Bellamy grabbed Murphy’s hand a pulled him into the hallway where Jaha and Kane awaited them both.

“Gentlemen if you are ever caught having sex on this campus again I will suspend both of you.” Jaha threatened.

“Jaha Bellamy is just going through a rough time. His mother has cancer and he is struggling. This is probably his only way of feeling something.” Kane said.

“I don’t care you both have detention for three weeks.” Jaha turned and walked away.

“Thank you for standing up for me Kane.” Bellamy said.

“Anytime.” Kane smiled and started walking away. Then he stopped and said, “Oh and Bellamy if you ever need anyone to talk to come and see me.”

“Since when are you and Kane besties?” Murphy said sarcastically.

“Shut up Murph.” Bellamy gave the boy a disapproving look.

“Woah de ja vu.” Murphy replied. “Oh, I’m sorry about your mom Bell. Just come to me if you ever need anything.”

“Anything?” Bellamy lifted his eyebrows.

“Yes anything.” Murphy smiled and was pushed up against the wall and ambushed by Bellamy with a kiss.

\--

Lexa was in a horrible mood today. She couldn’t get over what happened earlier with Clarke. It was almost 7th period and she hadn’t heard anything from the other girl. She didn’t understand how Clarke could even think to ignore her. The only thing that Lexa wanted right now was to find Clarke and apologize for the way she reacted earlier. As soon as the bell rang Lexa ran out the door. Clarke always went to her locker in between classes so this was Lexa’s best bet of seeing her. Lexa ran down each hallway until she turned the last corner. She looked down that hallway and saw Clarke. Lexa stopped composed herself and then started walking towards her. Then Lexa saw Bellamy approaching the girl. Lexa stopped and leaned up against a locker so she could listen in on their conversation.

“Hey Clarke.” Bellamy greeted.

“Bellamy?” Clarke turned to face the boy.

“Don’t look so surprised princess.” Lexa despised Bellamy and wanted to tackle him but she just kept on listening. “I came to apologize to you. I was a terrible boyfriend Clarke, I cheated on you and I’m sorry for that I’ve just been having a rough time. You can understand that, can’t you?” He asked with a smile.

“It’s okay Bellamy I accept your apology.” Clarke swallowed unsure of where this conversation was leading.

“I’m also sorry about earlier I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He stepped closer to Clarke now.

“Its fine Bellamy really there is no need to keep apologizing.” Clarke went to turn away from him but Bellamy grabbed her and kissed her. “Bellamy.”

“Shhh you don’t have to say anything Clarke. I already know how you feel.” Bellamy kept his hands on her face.

“No this, we can’t, I can’t do this again.” Clarke got out and pushed Bellamy back.

“This is simple Clarke I will give you time to think but I know that you have already decided.” He turned and walked away leaving Clarke alone.

Lexa was furious now and she had to get out of there. So, she ran to the parking lot and got in her car and started driving fast. She just wanted the pain to stop. She loved Clarke but Clarke didn’t seem interested in her. Lexa just drove faster and faster and the tears started falling down her face. Then everything went black.

\--

Abby was in the middle of teaching her seventh period class when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and said, “What is it Jackson?”

“A student from your school was in a car accident.”

“Who Jackson?” Abby asked desperately.

“Lexa Woods.” He breathed.

“Oh god is she okay?” Abby asked again and she looked at Clarke who was sitting in the back of her class.

“She is stable for now but I want you to come and take a look at her.”

“Okay I will be right down.” Abby hung up the phone and called Marcus. “Marcus I’m needed at the hospital can you watch my class for me?”

“Sure, I will be right there.” He said.

Two minutes later Marcus entered the classroom and Abby smiled at him and then said, “Clarke I need to see you in the hallway.”

Clarke got up, grabbed her stuff, and went into the hallway. “What is it mom?”

“Your friend Lexa got into a car accident.”

“What no she couldn’t have.” Clarke started crying and her mom grabbed her and hugged her.

“She will be alright Clarke but I need to go and take a look at her.” Abby replied.

“I’m coming with you.” Clarke demanded.

“Okay let’s go.”

\--

When Lexa woke up she looked around and found herself in the hospital. There was a doctor in her room. “Excuse me what happened to me?” Lexa asked she tried to move but all she felt was pain.

“You were in a car accident. You were going through an intersection and a car ran a red light and t boned you. You are lucky to be alive.” The doctor swallowed.

Lexa tried to speak but she fell asleep again.

Then the door opened and Abby entered. “How is she doing Jackson?”

“She just woke up asked me what happened and fell unconscious again.” Jackson replied.

Abby walked over to Lexa and gave her a once over. Then she turned to Jackson and said “She has a concussion, a fractured arm, and a lot of bruises. How fast was the car going?”

“The reports say fifty miles per hour.” Jackson said while looking at the papers.

“How is she even alive and she is barley hurt?” Abby looked at the girl in awe.

“It must be some sort of a miracle. Her car was totaled though.” Jackson revealed.

“I think we should keep her admitted for a couple of days so I can run some tests on her and make sure that nothing else is wrong with her.” Jackson nodded at Abby and then exited the room.

Abby remained in the room for a moment and then went into the hallway.

“Can I see her mom?” Clarke asked desperately.

“Yes, go ahead I’m going to try and contact some of her family.”

Clarke ran into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Clarke was so overwhelmed by her feelings that all she could do was cry. She also grabbed Lexa’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry Lexa. You mean everything to me and when I found out you were in the hospital it felt like someone had ripped my heart out and I couldn’t breathe.” She paused and looked at Lexa. “I need you to be okay.” Then the tears started falling down her face again.

Lexa opened her eyes and saw Clarke holding her hand and crying. She smiled and said, “Clarke.”

“Lexa!” Clarke threw her body onto Lexa’s and hugged the girl as tightly as she could.

“It’s good to see you too.” Lexa waited for Clarke to let go of her before she said anything else. “The last time I saw you, you were with Bellamy.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and could tell by her face that she already knew what happened between them. “Lexa, I don’t want to be with Bellamy I was just trying to be his friend.” She paused. “Remember when Bellamy said that my mind was already made up. Well he was right.” Clarke paused again but this time she removed a piece of hair from Lexa’s face. “I want you Lexa.”

“Clarke I’ve been waiting to hear that ever since I first laid eyes on you. I guess I should have just talked to you and then I wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa. Then she curled up next to her and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will probably take me a little longer to write the next chapter but I should have it done sometime in the next week or two. Thanks for reading my story!


	8. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a really long chapter. This one has some very enjoyable moments in it, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Reading!

Clarke hadn’t moved from Lexa’s side since yesterday when she arrived at the hospital. Her mother had tried to get her to go home so she could rest, but Clarke refused. When Clarke awoke that morning, she found Lexa’s arm secured tightly around her. Clarke knew that this was how she wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of her life. She might barely know Lexa, but the connection that she felt was so powerful that Clarke had overlooked everything else. All that mattered to her was Lexa. 

Clarke now got up from the hospital bed. She left the room and when she returned she had two coffees in hand. 

“Clarke.” Lexa greeted her with a sleepy smile. As Clarke approached her she tried to sit up.

“Just relax Lex. No need to hurt yourself even more.” 

Lexa pouted and reached out to Clarke. Clarke took Lexa’s hands and let her pull her down into the hospital bed. “I could hold you forever.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear. Clarke blushed and then sat up realizing that her mother had no clue about how she felt about Lexa. Clarke then moved off the bed and into the chair.

“Clarke what’s wrong?” 

Clarke shifted her body around in the chair until she found a comfortable spot. She was about to speak when the door opened. Her mother now entered and Clarke was glad that she had moved when she did. 

“Lexa, I am sorry to tell you that your parents are stuck over in Italy. They aren’t coming.” Abby said quietly. 

“How about my Aunt and Uncle?” Lexa raised her eyebrows and hoped for the best. 

“They didn’t want Aden to know, so they won’t be becoming either.” 

Lexa shut her eyes and wished that it would all just end. “When can I leave?” 

“You are free to go whenever you want Lexa, but I would like to keep you here until the end of the day so I can run some tests on you.”

Lexa nodded and she watched as Abby backed out of the room. “Clarke?”

“My mother doesn’t know and she can’t know. It would tear her apart.” Clarke took a deep breath and tried to will the anxiety away.

“Clarke it’s okay, just come here please?” Lexa moved over to make more space for Clarke. Clarke stood up and walked slowly over to the bed. As Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke it made her feel safe. 

“Don’t let me fall asleep though.” Clarke reminded.

“I won’t.” Lexa said softly. 

\--

About four hours had passed and Clarke was still dead asleep. Lexa lay next to her, but she wasn’t holding Clarke anymore. Lexa now heard voices in the hallway and then she heard the door open. 

Abby walked in the room and when she looked up from her clipboard she looked confused. 

“Clarke and I were watching tv and she fell asleep.” Lexa talked quietly trying not to wake her. 

Abby nodded and walked over to her daughter. “Clarke it’s time to go home.” She said while jostling the girl.

When she awoke, she rubbed her eyes, and then yawned. “Mom?”

“Yes dear, let’s go home.” Abby said again. She helped Clarke out of the bed and5 she dragged her out of the room while she looked back at Lexa. 

Lexa knew that without Clarke things were going to be difficult, so she signaled for a nurse, and got discharged from the hospital. 

\--

When Lexa stepped out of the hospital she took a deep breath and let the fresh air wash over her. Since her car had been totaled in the accident, she knew that she was walking home. But then she saw a sports car roll up in front of the hospital. The man that drove it hopped out and handed Lexa a letter and the keys.

Lexa opened the letter and began to read it,

Lexa,

Your father and I send our love to you and we are so sorry that we couldn’t make it. We both want you to be more careful and if I had it my way you probably wouldn’t drive for the next year. Unfortunately, you need a car to get around so we decided to buy this one for you. We love you Lexa please don’t forget that.

Love Mom and Dad.

Lexa threw the letter away and hopped in the car. She drove careful, but she was still driving too fast. When Lexa pulled into her driveway she flew out of her car and ran into her house. 

Lexa now found herself in front of the liquor cabinet. Lexa had a rule that she didn’t drink during basketball season, but she was hurt and she didn’t give a shit about her own rules anymore. 

She drank one drink and then another and countless others after that. Once she was beyond drunk she laid down on the couch and cried. 

The next few days went similar to that one for Lexa. By the third day the house was trashed. She hadn’t even showered or moved off the couch for that matter. She wasn’t even eating and in her mind, it was what she deserved. 

On that third day Lexa heard a knock on the door and that knock was accompanied by Clarke’s voice. Lexa didn’t move to open the door, she just sat on the couch and waited for her to leave. Then Lexa heard the front door open.

“Lexa?” Clarke called out and she didn’t get a response. As Clarke walked into the kitchen she saw the open liquor cabinet and she gasped. The room closest to the kitchen was the living room and when she walked into it, it took all the strength Clarke had to not start crying.

Lexa was curled up on the couch with a bottle of scotch in hand. Lexa didn’t acknowledge Clarke, but she felt ashamed. The last thing she wanted was for Clarke to see her like this. Now she had really wished that she had remembered to lock the front door.

“Lexa what are you doing?” she asked while holding tears back.

“Drinking away all my sorrows.” 

That was all it took. Clarke now collapsed to the ground and she was crying uncontrollably. “Why would you do this to yourself?” Clarke raised her voice.

“I want to feel pain. No, I deserve to feel pain.” Lexa now sat up and took a drink from the bottle. “My parents couldn’t even fly out here to see if I am okay. No, instead they buy me a fucking car because they think that’s going to make up for it.”

“Lexa I’m sorry about your parents, but look at what you have done to yourself.” Clarke stood now and tried to recompose herself, but the occasional tear still fell out of her eye. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Clarke put her hands out and to her surprise Lexa grabbed them. 

Clarke now led Lexa to her bedroom. Once they entered it Clarke pulled Lexa through the room and into the bathroom. Clarke let go of Lexa and went to turn on the shower. 

“Clarke,” Lexa paused apparently searching for the words, “You are beautiful.” Lexa now wore a dopey smile. 

“Stop it Lex, you aren’t in your right state of mind. Now get your ass in that shower.” Clarke pointed, but Lexa just stood there.

Lexa looked at Clarke and then back at the shower. When she looked at Clarke again Lexa saw the look of disapproval on Clarke’s face. Now she stripped her clothing and climbed in the shower. The water felt magical on Lexa’s skin and she could already feel herself sobering up. 

“You better wash your hair and brush your teeth.” Clarke reminded.

“And what if I don’t?” Lexa asked in a playful tone.

“Don’t make me get in there and do it for you, that’s all I’m going to say.” At that Clarke exited the bathroom and decided to clean up downstairs. 

Clarke returned fifteen minutes later and she was hoping to find Lexa dressed. As soon as she entered the bedroom she could still here the shower going. Clarke sighed and walked across the bedroom and into the bathroom. “You better have cleaned yourself up.” When Clarke didn’t get a response, she pulled back the curtain in the shower. Lexa was leaned up against the wall and she was sleeping. She was also completely naked and Clarke was in awe of how perfect her body was. For a minute or two she just admired Lexa and then she still saw shampoo in her hair. All that was left for Clarke to do was to get in the shower and help her. That is exactly what Clarke did. Once she had climbed into the shower she grabbed Lexa and her eyes opened immediately. 

Lexa looked Clarke up and down and saw that she was fully clothed. Clarke then pushed her head under the shower head and she started running her fingers through Lexa’s hair to help get the shampoo out. After Clarke washed Lexa’s hair she grabbed the body soap. She poured some into her hand and hoped that Lexa wouldn’t find this awkward. As soon as Clarke touched Lexa she could feel the electricity between them. First, she washed Lexa’s torso and she marveled at how built her abs were. Then she kneeled and washed Lexa’s legs. It took everything in Clarke to not look up or to start doing something other than washing Lexa. 

When Clarke stood back up she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for Lexa. She wrapped it around her tightly and helped her climb out of the shower. 

“Thank you, Clarke.” 

Clarke nodded and then she grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Clarke now pulled the towel off Lexa and she returned it to the bathroom. When she walked back into the room she saw that Lexa was dressed. “You should rest.” Clarke said.

This time Lexa nodded and she walked over to the bed and laid down, Clarke followed and before Lexa knew it she was being tucked in. When Clarke was done she kissed Lexa on the forehead and whispered, “Goodnight.”

\---

When Lexa woke up Clarke was nowhere to be found. She groaned and all she could hear was the thumping in her head, but she didn’t regret what she did, not one bit. When she sat up she saw that it was dark out. She knew that Clarke had to be around here somewhere, so she got out of bed and walked into the hallway. 

As she walked down the stairs she could smell cookies baking in the oven. She smiled to herself and then continued her descent down the stairs. When Lexa turned the corner, she saw Clarke standing in front of the stove. She was stirring something in a pot. Lexa just stood at the edge of the kitchen and stared at Clarke. 

When Clarke turned around she jumped and yelled, “Holy shit!” then she took a couple deep breaths whilst leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, you just looked so cute cooking and I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“Well dinner is ready so come and get it.” Clarke walked towards her and handed her a plate.

After they had both served themselves, they sat at the kitchen table, and ate in silence.

“Are you feeling better?” Clarke’s eyes met Lexa’s from across the table.

Lexa pushed the mac and cheese around on her plate and then she answered with, “My head isn’t pounding anymore if that’s what you are referring to.” 

Clarke put her fork down and studied Lexa. “You know what I’m talking about Lexa.”

“What do you want me to say Clarke?” Lexa asked with tears stinging her eyes.

“I want you to let me in. I want to know why you just decided to stop taking care of yourself.” Clarke ran her hands through her hair and patiently awaited Lexa’s answer. 

“Because I didn’t deserve it, I don’t deserve anything but pain, so that’s why I stopped caring.” Lexa decided to stop eating now because she lost her appetite. 

“That’s ridiculous Lexa. Your parents love you and you know that.” Clarke reminded.

“Yeah, well if they care so much then why didn’t they come see me at the hospital!” Lexa yelled and the tears started running down her cheeks.

Clarke stood from the table and walked over to Lexa. “I don’t know and I’m sorry that you have to go through this, but you are not alone.” 

“I feel alone.” Lexa whispered.

“No, I want you to look at me.” Clarke was standing in front of Lexa’s chair. Lexa looked at Clarke and she started crying even more. “You are not alone, I am here for you always. Understand?” Clarke watched as Lexa nodded and then she pulled her in for a hug. She stood there and let Lexa cry, she didn’t care how long it took, she wasn’t going anywhere.

Once Lexa had stopped crying she let go of Clarke. “Thank you.”

Clarke just smiled at Lexa and then her phone rang. “What’s up mom.” She said before walking into the other room.

Lexa watched her go and her heart ached, she loved this girl more than anything in the world. In that moment, she decided that she was going to be with Clarke for the rest of her life. 

When Clarke returned she looked at Lexa and said, “I have to go.” 

Lexa’s face turned into a frown and she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight. “I don’t want you to go.” Lexa drawled.

“It’s Friday night which means that its game night at my house, the whole gang is waiting on me.” 

“Everyone?” Lexa asked with a confused look on her face. She didn’t think that Clarke would want to be around Bellamy at all.

“Yeah, it’s a tradition Lex, we put all of our issues aside and just have a good time.”

“Oh.” Lexa still looked befuddled.

Clarke walked towards Lexa and kissed her on the cheek, causing both girls to blush. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Are you really leaving? Or are you just messing with me?” Lexa found it hard to read Clarke.

Clarke just walked out of the room and towards the front door. When she got to it she opened the large oak door and then closed it. Then she peeked back around the corner and saw Lexa sitting at the kitchen table.

Again, Lexa was alone and she wanted to distract herself from the pain, so she started cleaning the kitchen.

“Oh Lexa! I forgot to tell you!” Clarke ran back into the kitchen pretty much giving Lexa a heart attack.

Lexa stood in front of the sink frozen, eyes wide in fear. 

“I asked my mom if you can stay with me for a while.” Clarke was trying to keep a straight face but she found it impossible. “I told her that your parents are out of town and that you can’t stay with your cousin.”

“And?” Lexa asked.

“She said yes!” Clarke yelled and jumped up and down. Then she ran over to Lexa and kissed her.

Now Lexa was grinning stupidly as Clarke hung off her. “Wait your mom is letting me stay over at your house? So, she still doesn’t know about us?” 

“No, and I want to keep it that way.” Clarke laughed.

“She is going to kill me when she finds out Clarke…” Lexa knew that Abby Griffin was a hard ass, but considering she was a single parent Lexa knew that she would be very overprotective.

“Please Lexa.” Clarke begged and made a pouty face.

Lexa smiled, “Who could say no to that face? Just let me pack.”

Clarke nodded and followed Lexa to her room. 

\--

“Why did we have to take your car?” Clarke looked over at Lexa.

“Because mine isn’t a death trap on wheels.” Lexa laughed and she rested her hand on the gear handle. She smiled when she felt Clarke grab her hand. Lexa was in heaven and she just hoped that Clarke’s friends wouldn’t stomp on her happiness.

“You can park in the driveway.” Clarke pointed and Lexa nodded her head. She would look at Clarke, but safety is number one on her list especially after her car accident. 

Once Lexa parked the car she hopped out and opened the door for Clarke. “Hey, I love the fact that you are chivalrous, but my mom might be watching.” Clarke reminded as she climbed out of the car.

Lexa followed Clarke to the front door and when Lexa walked in the house, all she heard was noise.

“It sounds like everyone is already here, why don’t you go put your stuff in my room.” Clarke went to walk away but Lexa grabbed her arm.

“I don’t know where your room is.”

“Oh yeah.” Clarke blushed and ran up the stairs. Lexa followed her up the stairs and then down a hallway, Clarke’s bedroom was the last one on the left. When Clarke opened the door Lexa’s jaw dropped. Clarke’s room had murals painted on the walls and her room was spotless. 

“Who painted these?” Lexa asked as she ran her fingers over the walls. 

“I did.” Clarke blushed.

“You are an artist?” 

Clarke nodded and she pointed to where Lexa could put her bags down. 

“How did I not know about this?” Lexa still couldn’t believe it, the girl she loved was so talented.

“Well there was a lot of drama that we were caught up in.” Clarke reminded.

“Yeah that.” Lexa looked at Clarke, the girl she loved, and she smiled.

“What.” 

“You keep surprising me Clarke.” Lexa sighed dreamily.

“Whatever you say, let’s go join the others.” Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

Lexa followed immediately, she needed to be close to Clarke.

When they entered the living room Lexa saw everyone. Bellamy and Murphy were sitting together and they were practically on top of each other. Raven had seemingly commandeered the middle spot on the couch, along with Monty and Jasper who were on either side of her. Then Octavia was sitting on top of Lincoln over by her big brother, except for they were on a bean bag not the couch.

Lexa watched Clarke enter the living room and she saw most of them rejoice at their friend’s presence. But when Lexa walked in it seemed to be a whole different environment, everyone went from yelling and laughing to dead silence. 

“Who invited her?” Murphy asked with a sly look.

“How about you shut up Murphy.” Clarke warned.

“Thank god you are finally here Clarke, I thought that Raven was going to have a heart attack if she had to wait another damn second.” Octavia laughed.

“Okay what are we playing first Rae?” Clarke asked.

“Mario Kart!” The Latina girl shouted.

The room then erupted in cheers and groans. Some of the group was yelling at Raven because they always had to play fucking Mario Kart, but everyone else sided with Raven. No wanted to play Mario Kart because Raven always won when they played Mario Kart.

“How about we leave it up to Lexa?” Raven suggested.

Lexa looked at the group and said, “I’m going to have to say Mario Kart.”

Raven rejoiced and high fived Monty and when she turned towards Jasper she found the boy dead asleep.

“How in the hell does this boy fall asleep when all of this chaos is going on?” Raven asked.

“Who the hell knows let’s just play the game.” Bellamy groaned. 

“Who is up first?” Clarke asked she always assumed the leadership role of her friend group.

“ME!” Raven yelled. Bellamy’s hand was also up in the air along with Murphy’s, he normally didn’t participate at all. When Clarke looked to see if there were any other volunteers she saw Lexa standing at the edge of the room with her hand up.

“Okay we have our players, I will choose the four-race tournament and we will begin.” Clarke picked the map and then handed out the controllers. 

When the first race started Raven and Bellamy had the lead.

“You are going down Blake.” Raven laughed as she hit him with a red shell.

“Not any time before you Reyes.” He responded.

Lexa just played the game silently and soon enough she found herself in the middle of Bellamy and Raven. Everyone in the room had picked at least one person to support.

“Kick his ass Rae!” Octavia yelled.

“Bellamy has this in the bag.” Jasper yawned.

“Lexa is going to kick all of your asses.” Lincoln grinned.

Everyone who wasn’t playing turned and looked at him, but then Lexa took the lead and won the race.

“Looks like tree hugger over here was right.” Murphy tossed his controller aside. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and she smiled for once, she was actually having a little fun. Lexa then saw Clarke tense up and she turned to see that Abby had entered the room. 

“Alright kids I’m going out. I expect this house to stay clean and I want all of you on your best behavior. That was directed at you John.” Murphy rolled his eyes and groaned. “And Raven there is to be no science experiments of any kind in this house, got it?”

“Yes Mama G.” Raven said with a frown.

“Have fun Mom.” Clarke waved at her mother.

As soon as Abby was gone Lexa saw Clarke relax again. 

Everyone spent the next hour wondering if anyone was going to be able to beat Lexa at any video game. She had won three Mario Kart tournaments and they were currently playing super smash brothers. Lexa was still undefeated, this was mostly because no one knew how to play the game correctly. 

“Obviously you are cheating.” Raven threw down her controller and crossed her arms.

“No, you guys just don’t know how to play the game. Every single character has their own special power and every button does something different. You can’t just hit random buttons and expect to win, it doesn’t work that way.” Lexa corrected. Her statement seemed to piss Raven off a lot because that girl was already headed towards the door.

“I’m with you Reyes.” Murphy said before following the girl out the door.

“Not on my watch!” Monty yelled and then he leapt off the couch and ran out the door.

Bellamy stood now and he walked over to Jasper and slung him over his shoulder. “See you guys at school and let’s go O.”

Octavia groaned and stood up, “Come on Lincoln.” She winked at the boy before skipping out the door.

“Thanks for the eventful night.” Lincoln said before leaving. 

Lexa now walked over to Clarke and she grabbed her and hugged her. She wanted so badly to tell Clarke that she loves her, but at the same time she was afraid to.

“What is this for?” Clarke talked into Lexa’s shoulder.

“I just missed you.” 

“You’ve been staring at me for the past three hours.” Clarke laughed.

“That’s not the same as holding you in my arms.” Lexa claimed as she let go of Clarke.

“Is that so?”

“It’s almost as bad as us being apart.” Lexa brushed some hair out of Clarke’s face. 

\--

Meanwhile the party had moved to the Blake household, but it was just Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, and Lincoln. All Bellamy wanted to do was get drunk and have a little fun. 

“How about we play truth or dare?” Bellamy asked. They were all sitting in a circle on the living room floor.

“That will require alcohol my friend.” Jasper said as he walked back into the room with beer.

“Okay who is first?” Raven asked as she took a drink from her beer.

“I will go first!” Octavia shouted and Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister’s excitement.

“Okay go-ahead O.” Bellamy said.

“Bellamy, I dare you to kiss Raven.” Octavia eyed Raven with a smirk.

“Easy enough.” Bellamy replied. He now stood up and walked over to Raven, he bent down and took her face in his hands. At first there lips just brushed up against each other and Raven’s breath hitched in her throat. Bellamy smiled and he kissed her. This wasn’t a friendly kiss, this was a hot and steamy kiss.

“Okay you can stop now, I’ve seen enough.” Octavia fake gagged.

Bellamy pulled his lips off Raven’s but he still held onto her face and they both stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Who’s next?” Jasper asked. Bellamy finally let go of Raven, but he sat down right next to her.

“Okay Jasper I dare you to go and…’’ Octavia looked at the boy who was on the ground snoring.

“How on earth does this kid keep falling asleep?” Lincoln sighed and jostled the boy.

“We will just keep playing without him I guess.” Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

“I have a much better idea, why don’t we go scare the crap out of Clarke?” Raven suggested.

“I’m down for that.” Octavia stood up and eyed Raven with a mischievous smile. 

“How about you Lincoln?” Raven asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

“I go wherever she goes.” He nodded his head towards Octavia.

Octavia smiled and then looked towards her big brother, “How about you Bellamy?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He kept his eyes on the ground.

“Don’t be a baby Bell. Think of what Augustus would’ve done.” Octavia reminded her brother.

“Fine, I’m only going to keep an eye on you though.” That was a lie he just wanted to be near Raven right now.

“That’s good enough for me, now let’s get a move on.” Octavia said.

Bellamy stopped and looked down at Jasper before saying, “What about Jasper?”

Raven grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over him. “He will be fine let’s go.” She gestured towards the door. Bellamy followed Raven right out the back door and over to the fence.

“You first.” Raven said with a smile. 

“Whatever you say.” He smirked. Then he hopped over the fence with ease. Once Raven had climbed to the top she hesitated. “Just jump and I will catch you.” Bellamy promised. Bellamy watched as Octavia and Lincoln climbed over the fence, while Raven still waited on top. “It’s clear now Raven. Jump.” He encouraged. Bellamy was at the ready and when Raven jumped she landed safely in his arms.

“Thanks Blake.” 

“Anytime Reyes.” He winked at Raven and then placed her down.

The four of them now walked towards Clarke’s house. Lincoln was leading them while Bellamy was bringing up the rear. Bellamy watched as Lincoln gestured for them to walk up against the house. They all slid along the wall until they reached the sliding glass door. Lincoln leaned out in front of the door and peeked in the house. 

“All clear.” Lincoln whispered back to them and then he rolled past the door.

“How the hell are we going to get in?” Bellamy whispered.

“Like this.” Octavia said before opening the sliding glass door. Then she put her finger up to her lips signaling them all to be quiet.

They all crawled into the house one after the other. Octavia was leading the charge this time and when she stopped she looked back at all of them and mouthed living room and pointed towards it. Once they all had crawled into the living room they gathered behind the couch. Raven then pulled out her phone and opened her favorite app. This particular app made any type of noise you could ever imagine. Raven looked at her fellow comrades before hitting the button.

When Raven hit the button a loud gunshot sound came out of her phone. 

Clarke jumped off the couch and started panicking. Lexa was gone. Clarke didn’t want to yell out her name and when she tried to move she found herself frozen. That was when she saw Lexa run into the room. 

“Clarke are you okay?” she said as she rushed over to her. Lexa searched her body but didn’t see anything wrong with her. 

Once Clarke had looked Lexa up and down she thought for a second. The first thought that popped into her head was Raven and her stupid noise app. Clarke immediately pulled out her phone and typed Raven is trying to mess with us act concerned for me. Then she showed it to Lexa. 

“Clarke?”

“I—I thought.” Clarke was faking it. She even started crying just for show.

“It’s going to be okay Clarke.” Lexa said as she embraced her.

The four delinquents were all sitting behind the couch laughing quietly. Then Raven stood up and yelled, “WE TOTALLY GOT YOU GUYS!”

The other three showed their faces and they were all laughing too. Lexa who was still acting just glared at them all. When Clarke removed her face from Lexa’s shoulder she playfully yelled, “NO YOU DIDN’T!” 

“Come on Clarke you were crying we obviously got you.” Octavia crossed her arms.

“Nice try O but I wasn’t scared.” Clarke replied.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Bellamy grunted. He didn’t like seeing Clarke win at anything.

The four of them turned to leave the way that they came, but before they left Clarke said, “To any of you who think that I won’t get you back, you’re lying to yourselves. It might be today or tomorrow or even ten years from now, but I will get all of you back. Now you guys have a great night and please don’t let that stop you from having any more fun.”

“It won’t. I can promise you that.” Octavia scoffed.

“Yeah Clarke you have never successfully scared any one of us.” Raven reminded before she turned around and left.

Once they were all gone Clarke locked all the doors and then went back to the living room.

“Sorry about that, my friends are…”

“Idiots.” Lexa cut in.

“Yeah that.” Clarke laughed and sat down next to Lexa. “Thanks for going along with my little act earlier.”

“Your welcome, but I actually thought you were hurt,” Lexa admitted as she placed her hand on Clarke’s knee, “But I’m glad you aren’t.” 

Clarke could feel her heart rate rising significantly. She just looked at Lexa who suddenly seemed closer to her.

“I really hope that you are going to get them back.” Lexa commented.

“Yeah why?”

“Jus drein jus daun.” Lexa answered.

“What does that mean?” Clarke was in awe of Lexa. 

“Blood must have blood.” Lexa replied nonchalantly.

“I hope you don’t mean that literally.” Clarke laughed.

“Never, ai hodnes.” Lexa divulged.

Clarke just looked at Lexa and wondered how she could ever be any happier than she is right now. “I think I’m going to need a lesson in your language.” She decreed, then she kissed Lexa on the cheek.

“Not if that’s all I’m going to get in return.” Lexa joked. Then Clarke’s lips were on Lexa’s. Clarke could kiss this girl for the rest of her life and never want for anything else. Then she heard the front door unlock and open. Clarke moved away from Lexa and frowned. 

“Why are you still up its one in the morning?” Abby asked seemingly annoyed.

“Because it’s Friday night mom.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa just awkwardly sat there and waited for this encounter to be over.

“I want you to go to bed right now and if this happens again you won’t be allowed to have any friends over for a month.” Abby threatened before retreating to her bedroom.

“That was a close one.” Clarke took a deep breath.

“Yeah I can see why you don’t want your mom to find out.” 

“Let’s go to my room.” Clarke stood and helped Lexa off the couch. Then they went to her room.

Once they were in her room Clarke went into the bathroom and changed into a t shirt and pajama shorts.

“The bathroom is right there if you want to change in there.” Clarke pointed at the bathroom.

“Clarke, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” Lexa reminded.

Clarke blushed, “Well you weren’t in your right state of mind, so it technically didn’t count.”

Lexa removed her shirt and her tight jeans. She then rummaged through her bag before finding her pajamas. Clarke just sat on her bed with her mouth hanging open as she studied Lexa’s body. Before she knew what, she was doing she was standing behind Lexa.

Lexa then slipped on her pajama shorts and turned to face Clarke. “Is this appropriate enough?”

Clarke loved the way Lexa looked in a sports bra. She then found herself reaching out to touch Lexa’s abs. Lexa shivered as Clarke ran her fingers up and down her abs. “I’m going to take the no response as a yes.” Lexa sighed and then walked over to the bed.

Once Lexa was comfortable Clarke turned off the light and climbed into the bed. Then Lexa grabbed Clarke and pulled Clarke up against her. “This is nice.” 

Lexa laughed, “I’m glad.”

“Good night Lexa.”

“Goodnight, meizen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I have no clue when I'm updating this story, so stay tuned.


	9. The First of February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't updated this story in forever and I'm sorry. I have finally decided to come back to it. I might end this story soon but if you guys want me to keep it going leave me a comment and tell me what you think. I am also writing two other stories so if you have given up on this be sure to check those out! As always Happy Reading!!

Lexa groaned when she heard the alarm blaring from her phone. She knew it was time to get ready for school, but she didn’t want to go. This weekend had been amazing, and she still wanted to relish in it.

She now went to move to turn off the alarm, but she stopped when she saw Clarke snuggled up next to her. It was the cutest thing Lexa had ever seen and suddenly she didn’t want to move at all in fear of waking Clarke up.

“CLARKE!! IF YOU DON’T TURN THAT ALARM OFF RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO SMASH IT IN WITH A HAMMER!!” Abby yelled from downstairs.

Lexa panicked and threw herself towards her phone. When she grabbed it, she silenced it immediately. Clarke was still holding onto Lexa even though she had moved two whole feet and on top of that she was still dead asleep. Lexa just laughed and brushed Clarke’s hair out of her face.

Now Lexa heard footsteps pounding on the stairs. She knew Abby was coming, but she didn’t know what to do. When she scanned the room, she saw the bathroom and then she ran for it. When Lexa had started moving Clarke had gone with her and the blonde ended up on the floor. Lexa just shut the bathroom door and turned the water in the shower on.

“Clarke.” Abby said as she entered the room. When Abby turned on the light she saw Clarke dead asleep on the ground. Abby sighed and walked over to her daughter. Once she was next to her she shook her until she woke up. 

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart. You know I would appreciate it if you would turn your alarm off right away and not let it blare for over five minutes.” Abby rolled her eyes.

“Sorry mom.” Clarke replied sheepishly.

Abby shook her head and said, “I still don’t understand how you manage to sleep through the entire thing anyway.” Abby laughed and headed towards the door. “Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes.” Abby shouted as she walked down the stairs.

During that whole mess Lexa had decided to hop in the shower. She was angry at herself for letting Clarke fall onto the floor, but she was also trying not to get murdered by Abby so, Lexa hoped that Clarke would understand. 

The bathroom door creaked open and Lexa peeked around the shower curtain. Clarke shut the door and leaned up against it. “Thanks for waking me up.” Clarke rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

“Hey, you were dead to the world. It’s not my fault you cling onto me for dear life when you are sleeping.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke blushed and pulled open the shower curtain. “I can’t believe you ran out of the room when you heard my mom coming.”

“I had to escape Clarke, she was coming for blood.” Lexa and Clarke’s laughter filled the air and Lexa pulled the curtain closed again.

“Hey, I wasn’t done talking to you.” Clarke pulled the curtain back open.

“You are freezing me out Clarke.” Lexa pulled the curtain closed, but harder this time. “Just give me ten minutes.”

“We have less than ten minutes and I have to shower to.” Clarke announced as she stepped into the shower. 

Lexa felt her heart stop when she saw Clarke’s body. She froze, and it was like time had completely stopped moving. Lexa’s mouth hung open as she struggled to return to reality.

“Will you wash my hair for me?” Clarke’s eyes sparkled, and Lexa nodded. 

Clarke turned away from Lexa and handed her the shampoo. Lexa grabbed it and poured some into her hand before rubbing it all over Clarke’s head. Lexa massaged Clarke’s head and then she turned her around, so she could rinse her hair out. Lexa was so distracted she couldn’t even think straight, she didn’t even know what had brought this on. Just two days ago Clarke was changing in the bathroom, but now they were showering together. It seemed way too, good to be true.

Lexa didn’t care and once she finished washing Clarke’s hair she reached behind her to turn off the water. This made it so that they were inches apart and Lexa was caught off guard when Clarke’s lips landed on hers. She didn’t pull away though instead she pulled Clarke’s body up against hers. 

They were now in a very heated make out session and Lexa was in heaven. That was of course until she heard Abby screaming again. “CLARKE BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOU BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN THIRTY SECONDS!” 

Lexa backed away from Clarke and hopped out of the shower. She now ran into Clarke’s room completely naked and she scrambled to find clothes. Clarke laughed as she did the same exact thing. 

Once they were dressed they were running out the door and down the stairs. Lexa took the stairs two at a time, so she could catch up to Clarke who had exited the room before her.

When they both arrived in the kitchen Abby was just setting their plates down on the kitchen table. “No wonder you guys are late to class, you can’t even show up for breakfast on time.” Abby sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“It’s 6:50 in the morning mom.” Clarke said as she took a seat.

“All I’m hearing is excuses.” Abby replied with an unapproving look. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and she could sense the uneasiness in the air. She just ate her breakfast in silence.

“You have no clue what you are talking about mom and why on earth are you in such a bad mood?” Clarke challenged her mother.

Abby just stood up from the table and grabbed her keys off the counter. She then walked out the front door and slammed it behind her. 

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Clarke looked at Lexa who currently had a mouthful of eggs.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders and swallowed her food. “I don’t know Clarke, but something is obviously bothering her if she is acting like that.” Lexa explained. She now turned to the blonde and said, “Think about the day is today special in any way or do you think that Kane or Jaha are berating her at school?”

“Oh my god.” Clarke immediately grabbed her phone and swiped over to her calendar. “It’s the first of February.” She gasped before launching out of her chair and up the stairs.

“Clarke what does that mean?” Lexa shouted in her direction. She stood now so she could follow Clarke. “Clarke?” Lexa called out for her when she got up the stairs. Then she entered Clarke’s room and found her headfirst under the bed. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Help.” Clarke replied, and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Then she walked over to Clarke and pulled her out from under the bed.

Once Clarke was out she sat on the floor holding onto a photo album. She closed her eyes and whispered, “This is—my mother’s…”

Lexa saw the pain on Clarke’s face and she bent down and placed her hand on the blondes back. “You can tell me Clarke.” As Lexa repositioned herself on the ground Clarke shoved the photo album into Lexa’s lap. The front of it read Mr. and Mrs. Griffin and then Lexa went on to read the date and she swallowed when she realized the first of February was today. 

Lexa heard sniffling coming from Clarke and she realized how tough this must be for her. It was bad enough that she   
watched her own father die, but this shouldn’t mean that she should lose her mother in the process too. 

Lexa just grabbed Clarke and held her as she cried into her shoulder. “Clarke, you can’t expect your mother to be over this because she never got any closure. You need to talk to her.”

“I can’t.” Clarke whispered and then she broke down crying even more. 

“Clarke,” Lexa looked down at her and forced Clarke to look into her eyes, “you know that I will support you no matter what, but you need to tell her eventually. And when you do I will be by your side if you need me.”

Clarke nodded, and Lexa continued to comfort her until she stopped crying. When Clarke moved she saw the stain that she had created on Lexa’s shirt. “I’m sorry Lexa.” Clarke pointed down at her shirt.

“It’s just a shirt Clarke.” Lexa commented and then she took it off and put on a different one. “Now let’s go to school.” Lexa commanded and then she exited Clarke’s room. 

\---

Bellamy had been up almost all night talking to Raven. Ever since truth or dare on Friday night when he kissed her things had been different. Despite not having slept Bellamy happily got out of bed and he was ready to seize the day. 

There was only one thing that was stopping him from being completely overjoyed and that was Octavia. He still hadn’t told her about their mom and how she was in the hospital. He was taking her there today though, so he was going to have to figure something out.

Once Bellamy was dressed and ready for school he slid down the railing on the stairs and hopped off when he got to the bottom. 

“Hey, do you know when mom is coming back from her trip? I’m sick and tired of eating toast for breakfast.” Octavia complained.

“Really O? You never eat breakfast, but you are going to choose right now to start?” Bellamy shook his head in disappointment before he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. “Come on we are going to be late.” 

Bellamy watched as Octavia almost ran into the doorframe because she was texting. Octavia just laughed and ran out the door.

“You are about to see tree hugger in like five minutes O. There is no reason to be texting him right now.” Bellamy reminded as he flung his bag into the back.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t try to kill me at seven o’ clock in the morning.” Raven groaned and rubbed the spot where the back pack hit her. 

“Oh god I’m sorry Raven. I had no clue you were back there.” Bellamy apologized as he turned on the car.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Raven smiled. “It’s not like I told you that I was going to be back here or anything.” Raven rolled her eyes playfully.

Bellamy just smiled at her through the rearview mirror. Even when he had started driving he couldn’t stop stealing looks at Raven. At one point he had almost ran a stop sign until Octavia shouted at him.

When Bellamy pulled into the school parking lot he parked the car and hopped out. He then opened the door for Raven and when she exited the car she handed him his bag. 

“See ya shooter.” Raven eyed Bellamy before she linked arms with Octavia and started walking to the school. 

Bellamy laughed at the nickname that Raven recently gave him. He was the shooting guard, so it did actually make sense. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears someone running towards him.

“Hey wait up guys!” Clarke ran past Bellamy to try and catch up to Raven and Octavia.

“What’s got you all smiley Blake?” Lexa asked as she walked by him.

Bellamy hadn’t realized it, but he had been smiling and he was staring at Raven. Why was this so damn confusing for him? One second he liked Clarke, then Murphy, and now Raven. There was definitely something wrong with him.

\---

“Abby.” Kane called out as he walked into the classroom. He didn’t see Abby anywhere, but when he walked over to her office he saw her sitting at her desk. He stood in the doorframe and knocked on it. He watched as Abby quickly wiped her face before turning to him. 

Abby faked a smile and said, “Hi.”

“All I get is a hi? Are you okay Abby?” Kane inquired.

Abby nodded but her face betrayed her, and tears started running down her cheeks. She immediately wiped them away and then Marcus was sitting on the edge of her desk. 

“Tell me what is wrong.” He suggested. He didn’t want to force Abby to talk about it especially if she didn’t want to.  
He saw Abby reach for her necklace and she gripped it tightly in her hand. “Today is—well would’ve been Jake and I’s seventeenth anniversary.” Abby glanced away from Kane.

Marcus suddenly understood why Abby was acting the way she was. He thought back to the day that Abby got the call. It had been here at the school and he had held her as she cried at the loss of her husband. “Why does that upset you?” He politely asked.

“It’s Clarke, I just don’t connect with her on the same level that he did. We just don’t get along and it’s getting harder and harder every day.” Abby admitted.

“I can talk to her if you need me to.” Kane offered. He was willing to do anything for Abby.

Abby shook her head and said, “No if she found out that we are together,” Abby paused thinking about how Clarke would react, “it would devastate her.”

“You can’t keep lying to her Abby. You are going to have to tell her eventually.” Marcus looked right at her.

“Yeah eventually not today.” Abby took a deep breath.

Kane stood up and pulled Abby into a hug. “It’s going to be all right. You guys are going to get through this. Clarke will forgive you.”

“You better hope she does.” Abby swallowed trying not to think of what might happen if she didn’t.  
Marcus released Abby and tried not to think about Clarke and the girl that she was kissing in the lunchroom.

\--

“Woods!” 

Lexa turned at the sound of her name being shouted down the hallway. She looked back to see Raven running right towards her. Lexa rolled her eyes, but decided to play nice. “What can I do for you Raven.” Lexa eyed the brunette.

“I just wanted to ask you a question. See when we were in chemistry this morning I was thinking about the prank we pulled on you and Clarke the other night…”

“What is the question?” Lexa cut Raven off.

“Oh, are you and Clarke a thing? She has just been acting really weird and today is the first of February, so I didn’t want to bother her about it.” Raven took a deep breath.

Lexa didn’t want anyone to know about her and Clarke because she didn’t feel that Clarke was ready to let it be known. She also didn’t want to tell Raven because she has a big mouth. They also weren’t officially dating and that was Lexa’s fault. 

“Hello earth to Lexa?” Raven waved her hand in front of Lexa’s face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Raven. Clarke and I are just friends.” Lexa lied.

Raven raised her eyebrows and asked, “You sure about that? Because the way you look at her tells me something different.”

“Why would I lie Raven?” 

Raven shrugged. “I just thought since Bellamy was on the market that Clarke was interested in someone else.” 

“How about you just ask her tomorrow?” Lexa suggested.

“Good idea, thanks Commander.” Raven saluted her and ran off.

Lexa laughed at the nickname. Commander was something that she had been referred to as at her old school, but not here. Bellamy was their captain not Lexa and she was okay with it. Being a leader wasn’t easy and Lexa knew that firsthand. 

Lexa just closed her locker and walked towards pre-calculus. On her way there, the bell rang, and she groaned. Raven had distracted her and now she was going to be tardy because of it. 

When Lexa got to the classroom she pushed the door open and went straight for her seat. “Ms. Woods.” Lexa heard Mr. Evans say. “Where is your pass?” As Lexa turned she saw everyone staring at her. 

“I don’t have one.” She spoke up.

“And why is that?” The teacher asked.

“Because I was late.” Lexa stated, and she clenched her teeth together. 

The teacher eyed her and then said, “Class I hope that you all take this as an example. You are not to be late to my class…”

Lexa cut him off. “How can you be mad at me when I am the top scoring student in this class. And I am probably the only one who has an interest in Calculus. Everyone else is in here because they are in love with you. The all call you Mr. McDreamy for goodness sake.” Lexa gestured to all the girls who were entranced at the sight of him.

“You have detention Woods.” He replied.

“Yeah that is not happening. I was thirty seconds late and I have never been late before.” Lexa reminded. “So technically I should get a warning.” She pointed out. 

Mr. Evans looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. Lexa watched as he picked up the phone and dialed the office. She then looked back at Clarke, she had her head down on her desk and Lexa could sense that something was wrong.

When she walked over to Clarke she heard Mr. Evans yell, “Don’t move.”

She turned back around to look at him and responded with, “What are you going to do? Shoot me?” The man looked shocked. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” Lexa bent down next to Clarke’s desk and placed her hand on Clarke’s leg. “Clarke?”

“I want you out of my classroom right now.” Mr. Evans threatened. 

“I will leave when Kane gets here. So why don’t you stop wasting time and actually teach these girls something?” Lexa now ignored anything else that he said to her. 

Right now, her only concern was Clarke. “Clarke.” Lexa whispered, and she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

The blonde slowly lifted her head and when she did Lexa immediately brushed her tears away. “Are you trying to get suspended?” Clarke asked as she stared at Lexa.

“No, I am just sick and tired of this guy’s shit and I can talk my way right out of this.” Lexa assured her with a nod.  
Both of their heads turned when the classroom door flew open. Lexa’s eyes widened as Principal Jaha walked into the room.“Shit I thought it was going to be Kane.” Lexa facepalmed. “I am definitely in trouble now.”

Jaha scanned the room for Lexa and when he found her he said, “Ah Lexa there you are. I need you to come with me please.”

As Lexa walked away Clarke stood up from her desk and followed. When they were all in the hall Jaha turned around and saw Clarke. “What are you doing out here Clarke?” Jaha asked.

“I need to go see my mom, I don’t feel well.” Clarke stated.

“Okay go ahead.” 

Lexa watched as Clarke disappeared down the hallway and she suddenly wished that she hadn’t made a scene. 

“Now for you. What on earth did you think you were doing disrespecting a teacher like that?” Jaha shouted.

“I wasn’t disrespecting him. I stood up for myself and told the truth. And if you are going to punish me for that then so be it.” Lexa stared at the man and awaited a response.

“I don’t care what happened in there Lexa. What I care about is the rules and you broke them. So now you need to accept your consequences. Come with me.” Jaha gestured for her to start moving down the hallway.

\--

Clarke had sprinted to Kane’s office as fast as she could. Kane had been very present in Clarke’s life since her father died. It was nice of him, but most of the time he got annoying. Clarke barged into his office and he immediately leaned forward in his chair. 

“Hello Clarke. What can I do for you?” He asked slightly confused.

“I need your help. Lexa is about to get in serious trouble for a completely minor situation. We thought she was in the clear because you normally handle those situations. We also knew that you would understand our point of view.” Clarke took a deep breath.

Kane shifted in his chair before saying, “I do need something that I could get Jaha in trouble for. This sounds like the perfect situation to do that.” Kane stood now. “Oh, and Clarke, I know today is a rough day for you and your mom so if you need anyone to talk to I’m here.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine.” Clarke lied. She did need someone, but she refused to replace her father with anyone.

“Okay,” he smiled and walked over to the door, “We should wait for Jaha here.” He looked out the door window and scanned the hall. “Here they come.”

Clarke peeked out the window and watched as Lexa, Jaha, and Murphy all passed Kane’s office.

\--

“Look who it is Lexa Woods and it looks like she is off bodyguard duty.” Murphy laughed at his joke.  
“John what are you doing out here?” Jaha stared at the boy.

“I am going back to class, I actually just used the bathroom.” He pointed out.

Jaha scanned him looking for a pass. “Let me see your pass.” He demanded.

Murphy huffed as he searched his pockets and Lexa laughed at him. She knew that he didn’t have a pass.  
“Today John.” The principal said impatiently.

Murphy pulled his hands out of his pockets and said, “I don’t have one.”

“What class are you supposed to be in right now?” 

“American History.” He mumbled.

“Come with me.” Jaha shook his head and lead Lexa and Murphy down the hallway.

They were coming up on Kane’s office now and Lexa looked at the door window and saw Clarke and Kane watching them. She was going to kill Clarke for trying to get her out of this situation. Lexa could handle it and she didn’t need Clarke saving her especially not today.

When they reached the Principals office Jaha said, “You wait out here John.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and responded, “Yes sir.”

Lexa followed the man into his office. “Take a seat Lexa.”

“No, I would rather stand.” She commented.

“I asked you to take a seat.” The man growled.

Lexa eyed him now. “I told you that I didn’t want to.”

“Do you have a problem following rules?” Jaha asked as he scooted his chair closer to his desk.

“Normally no, but when it is someone like you or Mr. Evans then yes.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jaha raised his voice.

Lexa watched as Jaha started to lose control of his emotions. She wanted to make him mad, so she waited about thirty seconds before she answered the question. “You are unfit to lead, and you only care about your own status. Also, you treat your staff and teachers unfairly and on top of that you are lazy. I am pretty sure this is the first time you have showed up for a classroom call. Normally you make Kane do them all.”

“You are suspended. I want you off of my campus immediately.” Jaha yelled. 

Then the office door opened and in walked Kane. “That is not going to be happening.”

“What are you going to do about it Marcus? I can fire you.” He threatened.

“You can threaten me all you want Jaha, but Lexa didn’t do anything wrong and I suggest that you have a discussion with Mr. Evans on what a true consequence is.” Kane explained. 

“Get out of my office Kane.”

“Come on Lexa,” Kane gestured towards the door, “and I will be going to the schoolboard about this.” Kane stated.

Once they were in the hallway Lexa turned to Kane. “Thank you, but I could’ve handled it.” 

“No, you were digging yourself into a hole that you would not have been able to climb out of.” Marcus sighed. “Lexa, you can’t go around disrespecting people like that. I understand that Mr. Evans was out of line, but you should’ve let him do what he was going to do. Then you could’ve come to me and I would’ve handled it.”

Lexa looked down. She knew that was she did was wrong, but it wasn’t her fault that people were stupid, and she didn’t regret what she did one bit. “Okay I will make sure to do that next time.” She smiled and then scanned the hallway. She half expected Clarke to jump her, but she didn’t see any sign of the blonde. “Where is Clarke?” she asked.

“I sent her back to class. I have kept your secret Lexa, but Abby isn’t going to take it well especially since you are staying with them now. You need to come clean to Abby.” Kane reminded.

Lexa swallowed. “Why do you care about Abby?” Lexa asked. When it hit her, she fake choked. “You and Abby? You can’t expect me to tell Abby that I am in a relationship with her daughter. Especially if you can’t tell Clarke that you are in a relationship with her mother.”

“Lexa its different…” Kane tried to reason with her.

“No, it’s not and why the hell does all this shit have to happen at the same time. Clarke is not going to be able to handle you dating her mom Kane. It will break her.” Lexa whispered.

“Go to class Lexa.” The man commanded. 

Lexa glared at Kane before she walked down the hallway. She didn’t have the energy to handle everything that was being thrown at her right now. The last thing that she wanted to do was to keep another secret from Clarke, but it felt like the only way to protect her. And when it came down to protecting Clarke she was willing to do anything for her. 

When the bell rang she picked up her pace. Lexa was trying to make it to pre-calculus right as Clarke was leaving it. 

Lexa leaned up against some lockers in the hallway while she waited for Clarke. She started getting anxious when she didn’t see anyone leaving the room anymore. Lexa immediately pulled her phone out of her back pocket and shot a text to Clarke. This was unlike her and Lexa didn’t want her feeling alone today. 

The only thing that Lexa could do now was go to lunch. On her way there she thought about telling Abby about her and Clarke. She ran the different scenarios of what might happen when she did tell Abby through her mind. In one of them Abby came at her with a frying pan. Lexa definitely didn’t want that to happen. 

She grimaced as she tried to clear her mind. Maybe Anya would have some good advice for her. Lexa quickened her pace to the lunchroom, so she could speak to Anya.

When she arrived, she remembered that Anya didn’t have first lunch and she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. The only place she could even think to go now was the gym. 

On her way there, her phone buzzed. When she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message her breathing quickened and her chest tightened. The only thing keeping Lexa grounded was the wall. She slowly closed her eyes and slid down the wall as she willed all of the bad things away from her.

There was no way she was getting through this.

No fucking way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave me a comment and let me know. The more I hear from you guys the more motivated I am to write. The update will depend on how much love this chapter gets.


End file.
